Fairy Tail Silver Edition
by Cobalt Shunsuke
Summary: A boy name Silver gets a chance to reborn into a world of magic and adventure. He save Mirajane but not soon after he collapsed and is taken to Fairy Tail. Watch as his story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Silver Edition**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Prologue**

 **The Beginning**

(I got this idea from Konosuba)

"Where I'm I?" asked a young man with white hair black jeans, and grey shirt.

"You are here to have your dreams come true and live the life you want for your great sacrifice." said a man with a large black cloak covering his body and face.

"Wait I died?" asked the confused man.

"Yes, and you shall be reborn into a new world of magic and adventure." responded the black cloak man. "You have two wishes that you can use anytime." he added.

"I wish to have the power of five anime of my choosing." said the man eager to know if what he said was true.

"It shall be done, just so you know you will have to master those powers. You'll know how to do them but you'll need to stronger to or they will burn a lot of your energy." said cloaked man.

"Naturally" he responded feeling power surging through him.

The room got lit up with a flash of white. "Tell me the name you will be reborn with?" asked the cloaked man disappearing into the light.

"Silver!" he shouted closing his eyes as the light became to bright for his eyes.

When he opened his eyes it's night and he was a teen again. He sees a girl with white hair and punk rock outfit screaming "Elfman stop!" to a big horned monster.

"I know this anime, but why can't I remember the name?" thought Silver. He dashed where the girl and monster where. He activated the sharingan and made him change back to normal.

"How did you do that?" asked the girl with white hair.

"It was nothin…" he collapsed. "I guess my new body ain't used to this must power yet." he thought to himself falling into unconsciousness.

When he woke up he found himself in room and a bed and the girl with white hair at the foot of his bed. "Why does she look so familiar." he thought to himself as he sees her waking up. "Hello" he added being polite.

"Glad to see you're awake, you've been out for 5 days." she said walking over to him.

"Sorry about your sister." he said under his voice.

"How did you know that?" she questioned.

"I just had a feeling." he said not know what he just said.

Her expression became sad "Yes it was my younger sister Lisanna." She said trying not to cry.

"Sorry for bringing it up." he said feeling bad for her. "What your name?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Mirajane" She said with a bright smile. "What's your name?" She added.

"Silver" he said stand up.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him into the guild hall.

"This Cana, her magic is card magic." She said walking them over to her.

"Nice to meet you." said Silver with a happy smile.

"Likewise" said Cana giving a smile back.

They walked over and saw two guys fighting one can use fire, and one can use ice. They stopped after seeing them coming.

"Hey Mira" said the teen with pink hair.

"Is this the guy that saved you?" asked the guy with black bluish hair.

"This is Silver. Silver this Natsu Dragneel, and this guy over here is Gray Fullbuster." She said pointing to each of them.

"Nice to meet you" all three guys said in unison.

"I got to go so can you guys please give his the tour." said Mira walking away.

"So what kind of magic can you do." asked Natsu eager to know.

"I'd like to know as well." added Gray.

"I can copy your magic." he said telling a half lie. "I'd know this show, so I can copy their magic, but what show was it?" he thought to himself.

"This is fire dragon's iron fist." said Natsu sending Gray flying by punching him in the face. "Think you can copy that." added Natsu eager to see his power.

"Sure" said Silver lighting his hand on fire and punching Gray as he came back sending him flying.

Gray runs back mad "Why did you do that?" asked Gray.

"Natsu told me think you can do that after he hit you. I assumed he meant sending you flying." said Silver pointing at a laughing Natsu.

Gray whispers to him. They nod at each other and turn to a still laughing Natsu. They twist their bodies and put their fist on their other palm. "Ice make geyser!" they both said in unison making a mountain of ice sending Natsu crashing into the ceiling.

They're both laughing trying to catch their breaths. Gray stops when a girl wearing armor and long red hair comes towards them and Gray tells Silver to stop laughing.

"Gray who do think in going to clean up this mess you and your friends made." said the girl with red hair.

"I'll clean it right away Erza." said Gray starting to break the ice.

Erza turned her attention back to Silver. "So are you a new member or are you just stopping by?" asked Erza.

"Don't know it I just woke up and was her." responded Silver choosing his word carefully. "So your name is Erza?" asked Silver.

"Yes I'm Erza Scarlet. What is your name if I may ask?" questioned Erza.

"Sliver. I forgot to ask Mira, but where I'm I?" he asked.

"This is Fairy Tail." responded Erza. "Let me ask you again. Are you joining us or passing by?" asked Erza starting to get upset.

"I have nothing else to do so I guess I'll join." said Silver starting to get nervous.

"You're not sure how about fighting me. If you win you can do what you want, but if I win you have to join." said Erza starting to walk off.

"I've got nothing to lose let's go." said Silver following Erza outside.

 **(Outside the Fairy Tail guild hall.)**

"Come at me when you're ready." said Erza drawing her sword.

"Sure" said Silver lighting his fist on fire just like before.

He charges at Erza and she dodges all his attempts to hit her. "Come on, Mira told me you stopped Elfman in his monster form and you can even lay a finger on me." said Erza trying to make Silver fight for reals.

Silver made the floor under her freeze causing her to slip. He jumped at her doing fire dragon's iron fist. She rolled out of the way and the ice cracked from the impact.

she began trying to slice him and got a few hits on him making holes in his shirt. "That does it fire dragon's roar!" yelled Silver as fire came out of his mouth.

Erza easily dodged it "I see you can do lots of different move but not this." She said throwing her sword at him.

He did the matrix and dodged it, but when he looked back up Erza was gone. Next thing you know she jumped on his back and pinned him down. He had not choice but to tapout.

"Looks like you're joining Fairy Tail." said Erza reaching a hand out to him.

His face was blocked with shadow looking down at the ground as if he were mad. He quickly looks back up "Yeah looks like I'm join Fairy Tail." said Silver with a big smile on his face grabbing Erza's hand and standing up.

 **You liking the story so far? I'm going to use different moves from lots of anime but it will mainly be fairy tail ones. If you're wondering the five anime are Naruto, Dragon ball z, Fairy tail, High school DxD, and Kuroko's basketball. Like the story follow and leave a review. Till next time stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail Silver Edition**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Getting use to things**

 **Last time we left off Silver fought Erza and had to join fairy tail. Want to know what happens next? Read ahead to find out. Here we go the long awaited chapter two.**

Silver woke up on a chair in a room full of armor "Where I'm I?" he asked himself. The door on the side of the room opened and came out Erza. "Morning, did you sleep well?" she asked. "Morning, but how did i get here again?" he asked wanting to know.

"Well we drank a bit congratulating you on joining the guild, and you didn't have a place to go i offered you to stay the night." responded Erza. "Thank you for the kindness." said Silver bending down to thank her. "Don't mention it, also you need to find a place to live by tomorrow night, cause me and you are going on a mission. After you get your guild emblem." said Erza requips her armor on. "What's an emblem?" asked Silver.

"Well it's like a symbol that shows what guild your part on." responded Erza. "Okay so how do we get a job to do?" he asked not knowing. "We need to get down to the guild hall for that." she responded walking out the door and he followed.

 **(Magnolia marketplace)**

They walked in silence almost the entire way there. "This silence is killing me, but i have nothing to talk to her about. She's probably thinking about why she has to train a noob like me or something." thought Silver to himself. "I wonder should I have cake before or after the mission." thought Erza to herself. They arrived at the guildhall at last.

 **(Guildhall)**

Before they enter the room Natsu comes out with a flying blue cat and sees Erza and Silver. "Hey guys you coming to get a job?" asked Natsu walking over to them. "Yeah we came for a job." responded Silver. "Together hmmm." said the flying blue cat with a smirk. Silver got the cat and started scratching its stomach "You can talk that's cool, now say uncle."

"That's happy" stated Natsu. "Ay….Aye sir." said Happy trying to not laugh. Erza bonks him on the head "That's enough stop scratching his stomach." said Erza ticked from Happys laughing. "Ow that hurt you know it rude to hit people out of the blue." argued Silver and they started arguing.

Gray walks out of the guildhall and walks over to them "Hey Natsu bet I'll get this job finished before you do." said Gray bragging. "Oh yeah I'd like see you try ice for brains." argued back Natsu. "Wait did you just say?" asked a ticked off Gray. Erza stopped arguing and looked over to them and they stopped instantly and walked opposite directions "Good luck on your job buddy." they said in unison with Hapy following Natsu.

"They stopped arguing with one glance from Erza better stay on her good side." thought Silver to himself. They walk inside and see an old man sitting on the bar stool and walked to him. "Master I see you're back from your meeting. This is a new member of the guild and we need Mira to confirm it." said Erza. "He's the master?" asked Silver shocked to see an old man is the master.

"Learn some respect." shouted Erza going to hit Silver on the head, but dodges it without looking. He faced to look at Erza and his eyes were red with three total pupils in each with a calm face "I was ready this time?" he said making his eyes turn light grey his usual eye color with a smile. "What was that just now?" she asked herself. The old man cleared his throat to get there attention "Nice to meet you I'm the fairy tail guild master Makarov Dreyar." he said sipping his beer.

"Nice to meet you "I'm Silver Moon." he responded with a smile. "Mira is in the library organizing the books so try looking there." said Makarov pointing them in the right direction. They walk towards the library part of the guild "I'll pick the job, just tell Mira to help you." said Erza walking towards the board now. Silver did as told and walked into the library.

 **(Library in Fairy Tail Guildhall)**

Silver walked inside and sees Mira moving books around and a blonde guy sleeping on the table. He walks up to Mira "Hey Mira, Erza said to ask you to give me the emblem for the guild." said Silver. "Sure just let me put these books on the table." she said walking slowly with the heavy books. "Want some help?" asked Silver seeing the books are heavy.

She gladly accepted and let him carry the book and he placed them on the table near the blonde guy, who from up close is wearing headphone so he can't hear anything. "Okay let's help you get instated in Fairy tail." said Mira taking a stamp off the table. She instructed him to choose a spot to place the emblem on and he chose on his left chest. Next Silver left leaving Mira in the room with the sleeping guy.

Hearing him snore annoyed her so she walked back over to him, picked up the books and slammed on the table making his wake up spoked. "What the hell I was having a good nap Mira!" said the blonde man. "Laxus you have to help me here." she stated a little ticked off. "Alright I'll help, only to get back to sleep faster." said Laxus putting his headphones in his pocket.

 **(Back to Erza at the Job Request Board)**

"Let's see this one will be good for beginners, but he can handle himself against me at my barely trying mode and that's saying something." said Erza in a lower whisper trying to pick which job to do. "Then again he dodged my punch, and what's with those red eye." she thought to herself. "Hey done picking a job?" asked a familiar voice getting her attention. She turns around and sess Silver there "No i haven't, but did you get the emblem already?" asked Erza.

"Yeah I did, right here." he said patting his left chest. "The job i think that will be easy enough for you would be protecting sheep, from a herd of wolves for two nights." said Erza showing him the flyer. "That's too easy how about this one." he said picking up a poster off the ground. It says sheep watch update not herd of wolves, herd of wolfmen for 60,000 Jewel for one night.

"Looks like the job won't be easy after all." said Erza with a smirk. "It's in Onibu, how far is that?" he asked. "It's the next town over and we can get there by three hours or one if we use my magic powered cart." replied Erza. "Nice let's use the cart then." said Silver getting excited.

"Hold on" said Erza sticking out her hand "I won't be helping cause this is a training job for you i'll get half the reward, and you need to buy me cake when we get back to town." she thinking of cake. "I rather walk" said Silver starting to walk off. She put her hand on his shoulder "I was only kidding about half reward part let's go" she said taking the lead. "Right behind you." he said with smile, starting to follow her.

"Before I forget we'll be spending the night in that village so I'll need to grab my stuff." said Erza walking towards Fairy Tail hills. "I'll wait for you at the gate." said Silver walking away from her. She nods agreeing with him. Next he walks straight to the gate.

 **(Few minutes later at the Gate)**

"I remember the all shows i wishes to get the powers from but one of them." Silver thought to himself. He got bored fast waiting for Erza and tried some moves out. "Shadow clone jutsu" he said crossing his fingers. He tried many more Kamehameha, fire dragon roar, copy moves easily etc... Anything to not be bored.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." said a voice making him turn around. "What's with all the lodges?" asked Silver. "A girl can never bring too much clothes." she responded with a smile. With that they head off and for Onibus.

 **(Forest between Magnolia and Onibus)**

"Erza want me to steer for a while, you're wasting energy with this thing." asked a worried Silver. "No i'm fine don't worry about me." responded Erza looking a little tired. "Let's walk the rest of the way." stated Silver not wanting her to go to great lengths.

"I said I'm fine..." argued Erza but got interrupted. "No you're not let me power it and you steer at least." argued back Silver. She didn't fight back this time and gave him the power cord and the cart stops for a bit and starts going after Silver puts it on. "He doesn't think about himself, but about his teammates." thought Erza to herself.

 **(Onibus countryside)**

"Okay it says your client should be working at a barn." said Erza reading off the poster. He nod in agreement and they start walking towards a big red barn. They see a man milking a cow and walk over to him. "Hello sir we are here to accept your request about the wolfmen herd." stated Erza showing him the flyer.

"Sure thing" he said pointing towards the sheep area "right around there when they show up around sunset." said the farmer. "You know when they come out, but don't stop them?" asked Silver. "Trust me I tried, but I have a family to think about so that's why i hired you." responded the farmer. He walked back inside the barn to work.

Silver and Erza begin to walk to the sheep area "You think you can handle it?" asked Erza. "I'm pretty sure i can." responded Silver starting to stretch. They arrive at the sheep area and see a trail of foot prints. "You can till they are wolfmen from there foot markings." stated Erza still examining it.

"Right" responded Silver thinking she knows what to do. "I got a plan just hide and I'll trick them." said Silver confident in his plan. "This is your mission after all I'm just here to examine." said Erza agreeing with him.

 **(Night time on hour after sundown)**

The sheep just eat grass and are scattered around there area. Erza hides on a tree branch wait for something to happen. Next thing you know three figures jump the fence on all fours and stand on two when they go near the sheep. "Looks like lamb chops again tonight boys." said Wolfmen #1.

"Yeah boss" agreed the second and third Wolfmen. They get close to a lone sheep and slash at it but it dodged without warning. "Whats going on here?" asked all three Wolfmen in unison. The lone sheep stands up and puts its hooves together and white smoke poof around it revealing Silver and all the other sheeps vanish with white smoke around them.

"Who are you? And why are you interrupting our meal time?" asked the leader Wolfmen. "I'm Silver Moon, and I'm here to stop you." he said pinching on of the other Wolfmen knocking him out. "What just happened?" asked the leader Wolfmen. "I'm to fast for your eyes to follow, i suggest running and not coming back here ever." said Silver ready to fight.

"You're bluffing!" both Wolfmen men said in unison pouncing at him. Silver does a backflip with one leg out shouting "Fire dragon's talon?" knocking both Wolfmen into each other and knocking them out. "That was fast, i guess you could handle it." said Erza. They tie up the Wolfmen and bring them to the Farmer's door and know.

When the door opens the Farmer is surprised to see them done already "Wow you caught them and tied them up, here's your Jewel." the man said taking out the bag from under his hat.

"What do you want us to do with them." asked Silver. "Well if it won't be an trouble just set them free somewhere are away." said the Farmer waving them goodbye. He closes the door "Well what should we do with them?" asked Silver to Erza. She looked at them "Let's let them go in the forest on the way back and if they cause trouble i personally make them pay." said Erza pointing her sword at them.

 **(Forest between Onibus and Magnolia)**

Erza and Silver released the Wolfmen and She threatened to kill them if they cause trouble again. They started going home from there "Hey Sliver" asked Erza as they ride back on the cart. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Are guild has a rule about members having there own team." responded Erza. "What about it?" he asked again. "Well, how would you like to be my official partner?" asked Erza looking forward as she steers. "Well, i just known you for to days, but i can tell you're strong, caring, and stubborn at time." responded Silver.

"You want to get sliced in half?" asked Erza starting to get ticked off and facing him. "I wasn't done" he said clearing his throat "But you'll making being part of the guild adventurous so, i'll be happy to be your partner." he responded with a warm smile. Erza looked away a blushed a bit "Okay we start being a team when we get back to Fairy Tail." said Erza. "No need to being going slow." said Silver on top of the cart roof and making flames come out of his hands for a boost.

 **Sorry its been awhile since i posted a new chapter, I have my Steven Universe The Invasion story to work on. Like the story follow and leave a review. Until next time stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail Silver Edition**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Time flies**

 **Three years have have passed since we left off and Silver has better control of his powers. Thanks to a friend he made during the timeskip.(I decided for Silver to have Goku, Naruto, Sasuke, Kise, and Natsu's moves) Now to the story.**

"Erza I've heard Natsu destroyed Hargeon." said Silver carrying a large bejeweled fang. "I'll punish him for that, but we need to stop lullaby so I'll hold off until after." said Erza getting mad with Natsu. "Go easy on him and I also heard he brought a new member with him." said Silver trying to calm her down. "I heard that too, but I'll meet her after we stop lullaby.

 **(Gate of Magnolia)**

"Looks like it's my turn to hold fang hand it over." asked Erza. "You don't have to I can still carry it." responded Silver. "We made a deal when we get back to Magnolia I'll carry it." demanded Erza. He handed her the fang and made their way back to the guild hall.

 **(Inside the guildhall)**

"Who is Erza?" asked a long blonde haired girl with a blue and white shirt with blue skirt. "She's one of fairy tail's strongest female wizards." replied Mirajane. "She's also a monster." said a terrified Natsu. "Why is he so scared?" asked the blonde girl.

"Well Lucy long time ago Natsu challenged Erza and got his butt kicked pretty badly." responded Happy eating some fish. "Lucy you might not want to hang around that loser." shouted Gray from where he's sitting. "Jerk" said Natsu with a quick comeback.

They trade a few insults back and forth, and Loki tries to flirt with Lucy, but runs off cause she's a Celestial wizard. "What's wrong with him?" asked Lucy. "He had trouble in the past with a Celestial wizard and things didn't end good." responded Mira. Natsu crashes into Lucy, because Gray hit him.

Loke runs in moments later slamming the door of the guildhall wide open "Bad news Erza coming back as we speak!" he shouted. Everyone was in shock it was so soon, they heard footsteps coming and a figure walked inside the guildhall it was Silver. "Hey guys I'm back from my mission with Erza." said Silver. Everyone calmed down a bit I'm relief.

"Who's that?" asked Lucy wondering why Erza didn't step in. "That's Silver Erza's partner." responded Mira. "Everyone don't get to relax she'll be here any minute, so get ready for a mouth full." he said walking over to Mira. "Hey Mira is this the new member I heard a lot about." asked Silver.

"Hey Silver glad your back, this here is Lucy Heartfillia." responded Mira. He look at Lucy examining her "Nice to have you on board Lucy." he said greeting her. "Nice to meet you." responded Lucy with a smile. Natsu jump at Silver screaming "Glad you're back back Silver, let's see who's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist is stronger." shouted Natsu lighting his fist on fire while in mid-air.

Sliver quickly turns around and ignites his fist as both his and Natsu's fist collide. Silver breaks the collision and punches Natsu in the face making him fall down with a big fist mark on his left cheek. "Natsu you get stronger everyone I see you." stated Silver. "You do to." said Natsu placing his hand on his left cheek trying to laugh thru the pain.

Erza walks in the guildhall and carrying a big fang. Everyone is in shock and start to get worried. She places down the fang "Listen up I've heard thing when I was away and I'm not happy." she Stated. She let a few people have it and then turned her attention to Mira.

"Mira where's the master?" asked Erza. "He's away on business." responded Mira. She then turned her attention to Natsu and Gray who are acting all buddy, buddy. "Glad to see you two getting along." she stated.

"Right were good friends." said Gray agreeing with her. "Ay Sir" said Natsu talking like happy. Lucy is weirded out by it, and Erza asked them to go with her and Silver to stop a dark guild. They agreed now if they can put their differences aside.

 **(Magnolia Station)**

Everyone but Erza is already there, Natsu and Gray are fighting as usual. Lucy and Happy act like they don't know them. Silver walks up to Lucy "I forgot to ask back at the guildhall but what type of magic do you use." he asked. "I'm a Celestial wizard." responded Lucy showing him her keys.

"That's to summon out Celestial spirits right?" asked Silver. "Yeah" responded Lucy with nod. Erza arrived and Natsu, and Gray stopped fighting and started acting like friends. They board the train and discuss the plan.

 **(One the train to Eisenwald guild)**

Gray, happy in the middle Natsu sat on one side while Lucy sits by the window, Silver in the middle and Erza close to the lane. Natsu felt sick due to his motion sickness and Erza made Lucy and him switch spots and Silver to slide over towards the window. Erza knocked out Natsu with one hit to the stomach and explained the plan. They get off at the next train station and the train starts to leave.

"Where's Natsu?" asked Lucy. They looked around and couldn't find him. "I forgot I knocked it out and forgot him. One of you please hit me to punish me for my mistake." requested Erza. Silver walked up to her and rubbed her head "Don't beat yourself up about it i'll get him." he said putting two fingers on his forehead and vanished. "What just happened?" asked Lucy, Gray, and Happy in unison.

 **(Back on the train)**

Natsus unable to move due to his motion sickness. A strange man has his foot on Natsu's face talking trash about fairy tail.(Is it me or does the guy look like shikamaru from Naruto.) "What you weak fairy can't fight back?" asked the man. Natsu got angry but can't find the strength to move.

Next thing you know a figure punches him across the face and sends him crashing into the other side of the cart. "How did that?" shouted the man in anger. "I did" shouted Silver cracking his knuckle "You disrespect my guild, and my friends you going down." The train stopped from out of nowhere and Natsu feels a lot better.

"Let me handle this guy." requested Natsu starting to stretch out his arms ready to fight. "Why not?" asked Sliver seeing something on the floor and examining it. Natsu unleashes a barrage of attacks on the guy. Silver thinks about the thing he found on the floor "Is this want we're looking?" he asked himself as Natsu still attack the man.

The train starts going again and Natsu's on the floor unable to move again. "That's enough of this Shadow…." said the man but got interrupted. "Stop right there or I'll break this." said Silver holding both ends of a wooden flute, with three eyes. "How did you get that away from?" asked the man.

"I found it on the floor here." said Silver throwing him back the flute. "Uh thanks, I'll be going now." said the man walking away from the destroyed cart. Silver got Natsu and sensed Erza coming up fast "Better get back to them." thought Silver putting his two fingers on his forehead like before.

 **(Outside the train tracks)**

Erza is riding the MagicMobi coming up fast on the train with Gray on the roof, and Lucy inside. "Slow down Erza you're going to fast." requested Gray. Silver and Natsu appear in front of them and Natsu head butt Gray making them fall off the cart. Erza stops it immediately "You're back in was starting to get worried." said Erza a little happy there okay.

'I was attacked by a guy from Eisenwald guild." said Natsu. "That's who we're here to find?" said Erza mad at Natsu. "This is the first time in hearing of this." argued back Natsu. Silver clears his throat "They need lullaby, but they don't have it." said Silver.

"How do you know for sure?" asked Lucy. "Didn't you throw the guy a flute?" asked Natsu. "You what!" shouted Erza. "Calm down not so many questions, I gave him a fake, and the real ones right here." he said taking out a wooden flute from his coat jacket making them calm down.

"How did you pull that off?" asked Gray. "I found it on the ground, must have fallen out when I punched him. I made a clone and made it turn into the flute, he was to distracted fighting Natsu." responded Silver explaining how. "We still need to catch them." said Erza. "I have a plan for that already." responded Silver.

"What's the plan?" asked Lucy. "My clone has an energy source so I can teleport all of us to there exact location." responded Silver. "I see and by now they should all have met up." said Erza knowing the plan. "Oh yeah I'm getting fired up." said Natsu ready to fight again.

 **(Kunugi Station)**

The train station was taken over by Eisenwald guild. "Did you bring it Kageyama?" asked a man with white hair, black robe and big scythe. "I sure did Erigor" responded Kageyama taking out the flute from his pocket. "Good work" said Erigor taking the flute from his hand.

"Kageyama do you take a me for a fool?" asked Erigor. "No Erigor, Why?" asked Kageyama. "The flute you gave me was a fake!" shouted a anger Erigor. "How could that have….?" said Kageyama but remember the man on the train threw it back at him right before her left.

"It can't be fairy tail has it." said Kageyama answering his own question. "How could you let that trash of a guild have lullaby." said Erigor with anger. "Don't call fairy tail trash you bastard!" shout a voice a few feet from them. They looked to see who shouted and see Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Silver, and Happy ready to fight.

"This can't be good." said the worried Eisenwald guild members in unison. "Don't be afraid cowards fight." shouted Erigor pointing his scythe forward. They began to charge at the fairy tail members. "I call dibs on Erigor." shouted Natsu starting to charge with his fist lit up with flames.

Team Natsu follows afterwards "Everyone handle the other members while Natsu fights Erigor." shouted Erza requiping her heavens wheel armor on. Everyone nods in agreement and start attacking the Eisenwald guild members. "Ice make cannon!" shouted Gray making a cannon and firing a giant blast of ice making the members go flying. "Open gate of the bull Taurus!" shouted Lucy summing out a man bull with a giant axe.

"Hey miss Lucy your loooook beautiful this evening." said Taurus. "Quit the flirting and attack them already." Lucy a little ticked off. Taurus does at told and swings his giant axe hitting lots of Eisenwald members. "Heaven's wheel!" shouted Erza making hundreds of sword fly and hit many Eisenwald members.

Silver fight a few and Kageyama comes to fight him now "You, you ruined our plan." he said making shadows pop out of the ground. "By the way I never asked earlier what's your name?" asked Silver making his eyes red and dodging the shadows. "It's Kageyama, and since we're on the topic what's your name?" asked Kageyama making more shadows appear. "Names Silver Moon, and this match is over." shouted Silver making Kageyama unable to move.

"Why can't I move?" asked Kageyama trying to move but can't. "It's called Genjutsu, also this type of genjutsu paralysis my opponent." responded Silver. "Now watch as Natsu shows the power of Fairy tail, and friendship." added Silver. "That guy, I almost beat him on the train, he's nothing special. And friendship who needs it?" said Kageyama.

"You have friends done you? Wouldn't you protect them with all you got?" asked Silver. ""He'll still lose, his opponent is Erigor." responded Kageyama. "Just watch and you'll see." responded Silver.

 **(To Natsu's fight)**

"Out of the way, Fire Dragon's Wing Attack." shouted Natsu blowing away the Eisenwald guild members. "That's as far as you go!" shouted Erigor trying to hit him with his scythe. Natsu backed up and launched a Fire Dragon's roar, but got blocked by a storm shield Erigor made. Natsu tried Fire Dragon's Iron Fist next but Erigor made a wind barrier around himself called Mill storm.

And put out the flames on Natsu's fist in an instant. "Why did my flames go out?" asked Natsu. "My wind is blowing out word and by doing that your flames are extinguished." responded Erigor sending a barrage of punches at Natsu. Natsu got angry and made a flame come out around him making the air around Erigor weaken.

Erigor tried stopping it with a blast of wind, but it got blown away upward by the flames heat. "This kids better than I thought." said Erigor in a low whisper. "Fire Dragon's Sword Edge" yelled Natsu head butting Erigor's stomach with a blast of flames around it. Erigor landed knocked out on the floor.

"Erigor lost?" said one of the Eisenwald guild member. Erza made a few swords float in the air around them "Your boss is defeated give up or be taken down." she yelled. "I'd listen to her if I was you." stated Silver from a distance trying to persuade them. Them members began to get on the hands and knees "We surrender." they all said.

"He really beat Erigor." said a shocked Kageyama. "Told you to protect his friends you have to give it your all, and that's why Natsu will be one of the strongest wizards in the world one day." responded Silver. "Do you think if I had changed and cared about my friend I would have been strong?" asked Kageyama. "Hard to say you it all depends on you, you'll have plenty of time to think about it." responded Silver making his eyes turn light grey again.

 **(Few days later Lucy's Apartment)**

"Things have calm down and there was a bit of damage to the train. Now I'm part of the strongest team in Fairy Tail mom it's great knowing they'll have my back." thought Lucy to herself done showering. She goes into her living room and sees Gray there "What are you doing here? And put some clothes one." yelled Lucy. "Nice apartment you have here, I came to remind you about Natsu and Erza's fight" said Gray. "There really going threw with it." said Lucy walking into her room and changing quickly.

 **(Outside Fairy Tail Guildhall)**

"You intend to go threw with this?" asked Erza stretching. "There's a huge crowd can't stop now." responded Natsu also stretching. "Don't go overboard you two." said Silver cheering for both of them. "It's good training for both of them." said Makarov betting for Erza a few minutes later.

Gray and Lucy arrive "Did the match happen yet?" she asked. "No there still warming up." responded Mira. "Wouldn't that mess with our team strongest team?" asked Lucy. "What strongest team?" asked Gray.

"You,Me, Silver, Erza, and Natsu." responded Lucy. "We're the strongest team, who gave you that stupid idea?" asked Gray. Mira overheard and started crying, and Gray tried to apologize. "The match between Natsu Dragneel, and Erza Scarlet will begin now." yelled Makarov starting the match.

Erza requip he armor to flame nempress armor. "Woah that will make her take less damage to fire magic." commented Malkow. They charged at one another Natsu tried hitting her with a Fire Dragon's Wing Attack but mess and almost burnt lots of people. Erza swung at Natsu but he dodged using Fire Dragon's Roar. They backed up one more time and charged at one another again.

Natsu had his fist lit with flames and Erza had her sword ready to attack or defend. "That's enough!" yelled someone walking past the crowd. That made Natsu and Erza stop their attacks and land on the ground. "I was sent by the council, for a court sentence to Erza Scarlet for property damage." said the frog lady.

Everyone was in shocked, and Natsu was pissed he didn't get to finish his match. Erza began to follow the frog lady. "Wait" yelled someone running out in front of them. It was Silver "She can't take all the blame, also I need to talk to the council so I'm coming to." stated Silver.

"Not my choice but come along then." the frog lady starting to walk off. "What are you planning boy?" asked Makarov. "Don't worry about it i'll be back with Erza in no time." replied Silver waving good bye.

 **(Council building hallway)**

Silver and Erza follow the frog lady down a hallway that leads to the courtroom "Why did you come along?" asked Erza in a whisper. "Like I said I need to talk to the council, and so you won't have to face them along." he said giving her a smile to comfort her. A man was was waiting for them at towards the entrance of the courtroom.

"It's been a long time Erza and you brought a friend." said the man. "Siegrain" quickly reacted Erza shocked to see him outside the council room. He tries to put his hand on Erza's chin, but Silver got it and shakes his hand "Nice to meet you I'm Silver nice to meet you." he stopping the handshake and just holds his hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Siegrain." he said starting the hand shake again. Silver pulls him close and whispers in his ear for a moment. Siegrain's eyes widen "Will I'll make sure not to." he responded looking serious again. "I've just come to warn you about how mad the council is good day." he said disappearing.

"Where'd he go?" asked Silver surprised he vanished. "That was holographic magic, it allows the user to make a hologram of him or hers thoughts, it like their in the room, but not." responded Erza. "Also what did you tell him?" she asked. Silver walks up to Erza and whispers in her ear "If he or his brother ever lay a hand on you i'll crush them." he responded. "Follow me." said the frog lady interrupting the chat and walking into the courtroom. They follow right behind her and begin the hearing.

 **Cliffhanger what will Silver tell the council? How you liking the story so far? Like the story follow and leave a review. Until next time stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail Silver Edition**

 **By. Shun Benitoite**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Dragon Slayer beat down**

"Let the hearing of Erza Scarlet begin." said the highest member of the magic council. "You are charged with property damage of Kunugi Station." said the frog lady on a desk. "Erza Scarlet do you plead guilty to your crime?" asked one of the magic council members. "I object" said Silver standing up from where he is sitting.

'Don't make things any worse." whispered Erza to him. "She didn't do anything wrong, the lives of the guild masters were more important, and the lives of plenty of people.' stated Silver. "Yes but you still have no proof of that plan." argued on of the council members. "You make a good point." responded Silver lowering his voice trying to think.

Erza remembered he left the flute in his pocket "I have proof" stated Erza. "Then show us." said another member not certain what they're playing at. "Silver look in your pocket you probably still have it." said Erza. Silver pulled out the flute from his pocket "Behold proof it was for a worthy cause, what do you say now?" asked Silver.

The council discussed it over and decided to drop the charges, but still have to spend a night in jail.

 **(Jail cell)**

"Sliver you knew you had the flute in you pocket didn't you?" asked Erza. "You caught me." he responded. "Why did you come with me and not just till the council?" asked Erza. "We're partners so we have to share blame for a mission we did together." responded Silver.

"That's not a good enough reason tell me why you came?" asked Erza again. "I was looking out for you cause I care about you." responded Silver turning away from her. Erza remembered what he told her moments before the hearing "Why do you go to great lengths for me?" asked Erza. "We've been partners for three years, I know you're a kind hearted, and strong person, but even the mightiest mountains crumble." responded Silver.

"Also I don't trust that Siegrain guy around you." added Silver. "So you were jealous." said Erza in a playful manner. "I wasn't jealous just don't trust him." stated Silver. Erza gave him a kiss on the check "Thanks for your help today good night." she said falling asleep. "Good night" responded Silver falling asleep as well.

 **(Few weeks later guildhall)**

Our hero's except Erza are sitting around the table talking about what the week has been like. "What happened when I was on my mission with Erza?" asked Silver drinking some beer. "We snuck an S-class mission post and went to go finish it. It was me, Happy, and Lucy, and Gray tried stopping us, but I kicked his butt and made him come with us." explained Natsu. "Ay he tied him up with rope and forced him to come." said Happy adding in more detail. "On the way over to the island the boatman disappeared out of nowhere and a giant wave it is." stated Lucy jumping in the conversation.

"And while there the people on the island wanted us to break a curse of them turning into demons at night." said Gray with only his boxers on. "Who's telling the story, and put some clothes one?" asked/demanded Natsu. Gray and Natsu began fighting so Lucy continued the story "So we look for the source of it all and turns out Gray old friend Lyon was trying to revive Deliora." said Lucy.

"Wait Deliora the demon made by the black wizards Zeref?" asked a man with tanish skin, long black hair, black jacket, navy blue pants Sky Blue eyes, black gloves, and black with blue steel toe boots. "Yeah, but who are you?" asked Lucy. "That's Zack Orion, he's a pretty powerful wizard, and was close to winning S-class wizard last year." responded Silver. "Do you have to say that I lost every time you introduce me to someone." said Zack a little ticked off.

Silver started laughing "You know I'm messing around, especially cause I'm the wizard you lost to." said Silver. "It was close and you know it." responded Zack still a bit ticked. "Wait you're an S-class wizard?" asked Lucy surprised. "Are you surprised?" responded Silver.

"Yeah I was." responded Lucy. "I know he looks like a slacker because he is one, unless he works with me and/or Erza." added Zack. "Anyways get back to the story Lucy, they're still fight over there." pointed Silver at Natsu, and Gray. "Yeah please continue I'd like to hear more." added Zack. "Okay so the effect of Lyon trying to revive Deliora had a side effect on the villagers." said Lucy.

"Gray fought Lyon again after losing before, Natsu fought the two minors, and Lucy fought the girl in there group." commented Happy. "By the way Erza was with you on that mission how did she get to Galuna Island?" asked Lucy. "Oh Master sent us a message during the mission we were on, and told one of us to get to galuna island immediately and she decided to go." replied Silver asking Mira for another beer. "After we got done with the fight Erza figured out what happened to the people, and shattered the effects of the moon drip." said Lucy continuing the story.

"We got back to the guild without getting paid because Erza said we weren't even suppose to do the mission, but at least I got a new golden key." said Lucy bragging a bit. "Ay and that's how we completed the S-class mission." said Happy. Zack taps Silver on shoulder "Hey so you want to do that job with we to Shirotsume , past Mt. Hakobe?" asked Zack. "Alright, just give me a second." responded Silver.

Zack walks off to talk to Mira "Mira I'm taking this job with Silver." "Okay don't go overboard you two almost destroy half a city." said Mira telling them to calm down. "You know you could come to the She devil should lend her power." asked Zack. "Sorry you know I haven't fought much since that day." responded Mira in a sad tone.

"Okay well sorry to make you sad I'll be going." said Zack walking off. "Lucy I need you to do a huge favor." requested Silver. "Sure, what is it?" she asked. "I'm going with Zack to Shirotsume and I need you tell Erza once she gets back." responded Silver.

"Oh crap" said Silver sensing Erza is coming to the guildhall. "Zack let's go out the back door." he shouted Silver running out. "We'll be back in about a week or so." shouted Zack following him. "What's there probably?" asked Lucy with a wtf face.

The guildhall doors fly out "Silver it's that time of month you buy me five whole strawberry cakes." shouted Erza. Lucy walked to her slowly "Erza he left a few minutes before you entered." stated Lucy. "That Jerk, he knows it's always around this time of the month." shouted Erza. She sees Natsu and Gray and forces them to buy her cake.

 **(To Silver and Zack)**

"Might telling what that was about?" asked Zack following him. "It that time of month she wants me to buy her five whole cakes. Also I need this job cause I'm a little broke." responded Silver still running. "You know she'll be pissed when we come back." said Zack. "Maybe, but it's a week anything can happen." responded Silver.

 **(The two days later)**

Team Natsu got back from a mission "You guys really didn't have to come the job didn't pay much." said Lucy holding up the flyer. "We love going with you, Me, Happy, Erza, and drippy drove over there are unstoppable as a team." said Natsu. "Please don't call me that." commented Gray.

"You forgot about me." protested Lucy. "I'm just playing around with you. "The guild looks different." pointed out Happy. "What don't tell?" asked Erza running towards the guild and everyone else followed.

 **(Outside Guildhall)**

The guild hall was trashed, with giant Iron pillars sticking out, a total of 7 of them. "What happened to our guildhall?" asked Natsu in a pissed off tone. "It was Phantom." replied Mirajane walking towards them. "Phantom did this?" asked Erza. "Yes, it happened when everyone left to go home." responded Mira. "Follow me to find the other guild member." stated Mira telling them to follow.

 **(Guildhall Basement)**

The group walked over to Makarov to explain. "Master when did all this happen?" asked Erza. "It happened last night, but no one was here around the time." replied Makarov drinking his beer. "At least no one got hurt." said Erza a bit relieved. "Even if no one was hurt we have to avenge our guildhall." shouted an angry Natsu with flames coming out his mouth.

"We can always rebuild it and the law says fighting between guilds is forbidden." responded Makarov. "Also if they are coward enough to attack when no one was around they ain't worth our time." added Makarov. Natsu punches a pillar near him "If you won't fight cause you're afraid I will." shouted Natsu. "That's enough!" yelled Makarov spanking Lucy's butt.

 **(The Next Day at Magnolia South Gate Park)**

The fairy tail members were in shock to find Levy, Droy, and Jet hanged up on a tree by their hands with iron staples of some kind. Flames started emulating from Natsu "Gramps this can't go unpunished!" shouted a furious Natsu. "The guild hall I can take but attacking my children is unforgivable!" shouted an angry Makarov.

 **(Phantom Lord guild hall)**

The members at Phantom Lord were having a nice time eating food and drinking till their hearts content. But as everything was going fine their guildhall door crashed open. "THIS IS WAR!" shouted Makarov with almost every fairy tail wizard rushing in. "Show them no mercy and don't let a single one go unpunished." he ordered.

Cana used her card magic and summoned a massive storm that electrified the Phantom Lord members. Elfman started to swing at them with a giant rock arm. Malkow used his purple flames to torch a few members. Wakaba followed up with his smoke magic to blow them away.

Gray used his ice magic to freeze them in their tracks. Erza used her sword to cut them all down. Natsu burnt them to a crispy with his fire dragon roar. Makarov made his way through the members to get closer to Phantom's guild master.

Little did they know up on the ceiling of the guild hall was Black Iron Gajeel. He wears a black vest with metal attached it it, black boots and tan colored shorts, long black hair and pieces located on the side of his nose.

"Well fairy trash looks like you feel for the bait." he said to himself. "Oh well no point of not having a little fun." he told himself as he jumps and lands on the ground.

Elfman tries to take him. "You must be Elfman I heard you're pretty strong." said Gajeel making his leg turn into an iron pillar and launches it at Elfman.

Elfman use his giant rock arm to stop it in its track. Gajeel makes makes smaller pillars come out of the original pillar and hit Elfman as well as his own guild members.

Natsu came in for the assist and use fire dragon iron fist. And caused a big explosion with everyone around that area. While everyone was fighting Master Makarov had a little meeting with Master Jose.

"You bastard Jose waging war on us and not even being here in person to take the blame." argued Makarov.

As they had their discussion Master Jose made a visual hologram of Lucy appear. It had her tied up with her hand behind her roped and knocked out. Makarov got even more furious with Jose but before he could utter another word one of the element four from Phantom Lord snuck up on Makarov and poisoned him with a special type of magic.

Makarov crashed thru the floor and landed downstairs for the other members of Phantom Lord and Fairy tail to see. Everyone from Fairy tail was shocked to see that their master was defeated. Erza ordered an immediate retreat for now. She had to beg for some to leave and fight another day.

While the Fairy tail wizards started to retreat Natsu overheard Gajeel mention they captured Lucy and had her locked away at their main base. Before he could get some answers Gajeel disappeared along with the guy who poisoned Master Makarov. Natsu grabbed one of the Phantom guild members and forced him to tell him the way to their main base or he's gonna torch him alive.

 **(Back at the Fairy tail guildhall)**

Mirajane is letting the wizards who are away on jobs know what is happening as they are away by using a Crystal ball lacrama. "Yes we're currently at war with Phantom and the others went to raid their guild hall." she explained.

Laxus is at the other end of the video call. "That's good and all those bastards had it coming to them. Anyways I gotta head back to the job good bye." he said hanging up the phone not caring as much.

"Good luck with the job then." said Mira wishing him luck. 'That's Laxus covered, can't reach Mystogan, and a few other people didn't even answer. I guess I'll try Zack and Silver next' She thought to herself placing her hand on the crystal ball and thinking of one of them to reach.

She manages to reach Silver who picked up the call on Zack's portable Crystal ball. "You have Silver here." he answered holding the crystal ball in front of his face.

"Hey Silver, how's the job going?" asked a curious Mira.

"It's going great, we're about halfway done with it." he responded. "Also is there something you needed?" he added.

"Right i would like to let you know Fairy tail is currently at war with Phantom Lord." Mira replied getting back to business.

"Oh so we're finally going to put an end to this little rivalry." Silver said not shocked about hearing the news.

"Had a feeling you wouldn't be shocked to find out." said Mira knowing how he can be. "By the way what's Zack doing that he couldn't answer the call?" asked Mira wanting to know.

"He's fighting a few giant bat monsters." Silver replied.

"And you're not helping him?" asked Mira getting a little angry with him.

"I had to fight a few by myself earlier. We're taking turns and it just happen to be his turn." he responded trying to calm done Mira. "Also did you call to have us come back early and help?" he added.

"No just giving anyone away a progress report on what's happening." she said. "If anything big happens I'll alert you guys right away." she added.

"Alright just let us know and we'll be there in a flash. Nice talking to you Mira hope to come back real soon." he said giving her a smile.

Mira smiled back "Like wise and don't go to crazy on your job." she said hanging up before he could respond.

Silver put the crystal ball back in Zack's bag just as Zack called out "A little help here!"

Silver watched on at Zack was being surrounded by three giant bats "Aren't you the one that said taking turns will be a good way to maintain energy?" he asked while walking over to him with hands in his pockets.

"Yeah I but right know I need help." Zack argued. He engulfed his hand with a bright light yellow and yelled "Laser Stream" a light beam of light went threw the chest of the bat and made it drop to the ground.

Silver sighed and made his eyes turn red with three extra pupils "Chidori Current" he yelled as small streams of lightning started to electrify the other two bats and fell to the floor. "Looks like we have to tag out early." he said making his eyes light gray once again and knowing Zack is tired.

Zack starts to breath hard "Yeah…..I need a break and you know...light magic needs time to fire and lots of energy." he said still trying to catch his breath. "Also what di…..did Mira say?" He asked.

"Fairy tail and Phantom Lord are currently at war. Don't worry she was just informing us but if anything happens we gotta head back right away." Sliver explained starting to stretch.

"We better try and finish this job quickly and head back to the guild." said Zack starting to worry about the others.

"Our guild mates are strong so we don't have to worry about them to much. Also as long they got master with them everything should be fun." said Silver trying to calm down Zack.

"You're probably right." Zack agreed and started to relax to get his energy.

'I can't shake this feeling something bad is gonna go down. We ought trying and get this job over with as quick as we can.' thought Silver making his eyes red yet again and ready to start fighting.

 **(Mountain side a few miles away from Oak town)**

Natsu is dragging a Phantom Lord member by his shirt. "Alright the main base should be around here right?" he asked demanding answers.

"Maybe it is maybe it isn…." said the guy but started to scream cause Natsu lit him on fire.

"You can make this easy on yourself and just answer the question." argued Happy flying close by.

"It's just a head please don't light me on fire again." the Phantom member begged.

"Now was that so hard?" asked Natsu letting the man go and walking ahead towards the main base. "Don't worry Lucy I'm coming to save you." said Natsu with ready to do what has to be done and looking onto Phantom Lord's main base.

 **That's the end of Chapter 4 about time if you ask me. Sorry to everyone who's been waiting so long for this chapter to come out. I'm ready to start to working on this story once again and post new chapters every Saturday of this if I'm able. I'll post this chapter for now to let you read it and revise it later to give you the chance to read it. Rate and reviews ares are great appreciated. Anyways until next time stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail Silver Edition**

 **By. Shun Benitoite**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The True Battle Begins! Fairy Tail Vs. Phantom Lord!**

 **Last time we left Phantom Lord guild member Gajeel Redfox attacked and nearly destroyed the Fairy tail guildhall. To make things worse he attacked Levy, Droy, and Jet not only beating them down but left them hanged to a tree. Fairy tail attacked Phantom Lord as a declaration of war and just as Fairy tail was on the brink of winning they were forced to retreat. Now everyone is at the guildhall and Natsu is a couple of feet away from where Lucy is being held captive. Now back to the story.**

"Alright Happy you ready to get Lucy back from those dirtbags?" asked Natsu punching one fist into his other other hand.

"Yeah let's show them they can't take Lucy and get away with it." Happy agreed. "By the way how did they even capture her?" asked a curious happy.

"Beats me but we can ask her once we get her back to the guildhall." Natsu replied starting to walk towards Phantom's main guildhall.

(Largest Tower inside Phantom Lord's main base)

Lucy wakes up to find herself handcuffed and inside a stone room with on wooden door in front of her and behind her a big open space where if you walk into it you'll fall to the ground.

A person walked inside the room it was a creepy looking tall, slim man with a long mustache, big witch looking hat and big noise "Hello my dear I'm master Jose of Phantom Lord." he said bowing his head to her.

"You're the Phantom Lord guild master?" asked Lucy shocked to see a guy like him is the master.

"I have a client that is willing to pay big bucks for your return miss Lucy Heartfillia." Jose said trying to intimidate Lucy.

She was to hear that he know about her "It can't be he never cared if I left so why now?" Lucy asked herself in a whisper.

" Frankly I couldn't care less about what he wants with you but money is money. Also we got to have a little fun along the way and it's all thanks to you." Jose said starting to laugh.

"You mean all the stuff that's been happening to Fairy tail is because of me?" Lucy asked not wanting an answer.

"That's right if only you hadn't run away from home and joined Fairy tail of all guilds." Jose replied trying to toy with Lucy. "You're going to stay in this tower until we get the money for your capture." He added.

Lucy started to feel about that it's her fault her friends got injured. She collected her thoughts for a while and thought of a way to escape "What if I have to you the bathroom?" asked Lucy.

"Then you'll have to use this bucket." Jose replied scooting a bucket closer towards her to use.

"Well i have to use the rest right now." Lucy said starting to move like she's been holding it in for a while.

"Well if you do have to go ahead and do it." said Jose trying to call her bluff.

"Alright then" said Lucy starting to unbuckle her skirt.

"You really have to guy!" Jose yelled surprised she really had to. "Very well ill turn my back until you done." he said trying to act somewhat gentlemanly.

Lucy took the opportunity to kick him in between the legs and leave him on the ground trying to withstand the pain. "Thanks for having manners but I gotta get going." she said walking towards the open area of the room.

"Your only choice is to jump and we both know you don't have the courage to jump." said Jose still on the ground talking thru the pain.

Lucy jumped without warning and no second thought. Jose reached out to stop her but the pain was to much for him to move.

Lucy is falling to the ground with no choice but to crash into the ground. "I know he's here, to save me, Natsu!" she yelled. As seconds before she hit the ground Natsu jumped towards Lucy and broke her fall.

"Alright Natsu you did it you caught Lucy." Happy complemented Natsu.

" Yay" said Natsu still a bit dizzy from the landing and catching Lucy.

Lucy started to cry "I'm...sorry you guys….it's because of me…." she said trying to talk through her tears.

"Natsu quick carry her on you back she might be hurt." Happy suggested.

Natsu did as told and cared Lucy on his back as she continued to cry. "It's gonna be alright Lucy were going back to the guildhall now." said Natsu trying to make her feel better.

Lucy started to cry more and muttered "I'm sorry you guys." she spoke through her tears again.

"Natsu look what you did you made her cry some more." Happy blamed Natsu.

I thought I was doing a good job, why don't you try doing something to cheer her up?" Natsu argued with happy as they began to head back towards the guildhall.

"You just dug your own grave Lucy Heartfillia!" Jose swore while still on the ground do to the pain.

(Fairy Tail Guildhall)

Natsu, Lucy and Happy finally made it back to the guildhall and see a few people are wrapped in bandages from their injuries. They got informed about what happened to master Makarov and that they need to find a cure or he'll die.

"Everyone is so injured because of me." Lucy told herself in a whisper and started to tear up again. "Everyone I'm sorry for what I'm doing to the guild. I don't deserve to be in a guild that I'll only bring destruction to." she stated starting to cry some more.

"Lucy it's alright because having you in the guild has been really fun." Said Natsu trying to make her feel better.

"You're just saying that." Said Lucy letting the tears drop off her face.

"Natsu's an idiot most of the time but he has a point Lucy, since you joined the guild things have been getting more interesting. I wouldn't have it any other way." Gray stated.

"We couldn't imagine Fairy tail without you Lucy. If anything tries to take you from us then we'll just beat it up." Erza added.

"You guys" Lucy said starting to feel better hearing their words.

"Lucy Fairy tail is one big happy family and like it or not you're part of this family now and everyone here cares about you and your happiness." said Mira adding trying to cheer Lucy up.

Everyone is the guild starts to cheer for Lucy to stay and be happy to be in Fairy tail. Lucy started to cry from hearing on the kind works from her guild mates "Thank you and I promise I'll try not to bring any more destruction to the guildhall." she said in a more positive tone.

They decided to get help from an old friend of Makarov who lives in the forest. But the only problem is she doesn't like company. They eventually convince her to help but only if they would love as soon as she did. She did the best she could and told them he should be find in a few days and to leave him in her watch until then, and to leave immediately. With that the day ended but I was only the beginning.

(Guildhall)

Everyone was gathered in the guild trying to collect and trying to process the fact that Phantom could strike against at any moment. Natsu, Gray and Elfman try to help help Lucy who is still feeling bad about everything. Lucy explained how she was caught by two of the element four while everyone went on the raid to Phantom. At the same time Mira and Cana are trying to contact for help.

Cana is flipping there here cards trying to contact Mystogan. "Dammit I can't find Mystogan anywhere." she started to fuss.

Mira was on the Crystal ball Lacrama with Laxus. "Laxus please we need you to come back right away and help us deal with Phantom.

"Sorry but Why do I have to clean up the old man's mess anyways? I'll be happy to help if he handed over the guild to me." He said in a cocky attitude.

"So you're not gonna help us?" asked Cana who was overhearing the conversation.

"Why should I, you're big girls aren't you deal with it!" He started to laugh just as he did the Crystal ball shattered into pieces.

"How could someone in Fairy tail be that cruel to their own guild mates?" Mira asked as she started to cry.

"He's become a big Jerk recently and I'll tell him a thing or two when he comes back." Cana said trying make Mira feel a little better.

Just as Cana finished complaining a figure or two wearing robes appeared in the center of guildhall and landed on the floor. When they took off their robes it revealed to be Silver and Zack.

"Looks like you were right Silver everyone was in the basement." said Zack seeing that Silver was right.

"Hey guys we figured you might need some help so we came back as quick as we could." Silver stated.

Everyone was glad that two strong wizards from the guild came in there time of despair. Zack walked over to Mira "Mira are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm alright now that you guys are here to help." she replied wiping away her tears.

Silver walked over towards Natsu and the others "So did you guys hand it to them good or what?" he asked.

"I was a really man and took out a huge group of them." Elfman bragged.

"Yeah but I took down way more than you did." Gray protested stating he did better.

"Yeah but I took down more than these two combine." Natsu added saying he took down way more.

Silver noticed Lucy looked a little more depressed than usual. "Lucy are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm find just a lot happened thanks to me." she replied in a sad tone.

Silver walked up close towards her and place his hand on her head. He started to concentrate and read Lucy mind about what happened the last two days. "I see, so your dad wants you back home?" he asked.

"Wait how did you know that?" Lucy asked wanting to know.

"I read your mind about what happened the last two days and I know what happened." he replied. "Anyways I agree with everyone you're important to the guild and worth protecting." he stated starting to rub her head with the same hand he used to read her mind.

Lucy started to feel a little better knowing another person from the guild feels the same as everyone else.

Erza comes bursting into the room wearing only a towel. And heads straight towards Silver. "So look who finally came back after ditching me a few days ago" she said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Erz...Erza hey how it goi….." asked Silver remembering about what happened before he left but got interrupted by Erza "I'll be angry with you later but right now I'm glad you're back." she said trying to focus at the problem at hand.

Just as things were about to settle down the ground began to shake and some said to run outside something's coming towards the water.

(Back of the Guildhall)

Everyone is outside and is shocked to see what is coming towards them. A giant building with six legs holding it up is moving towards the guildhall. It stop a few couple of feet away from the guildhall hall and plants itself into the ground. Next a few walls begin to move and a cannon starts to form and is locked on to the guildhall.

"What in the world is that?" asked Natsu starting to freak out from how massive the building is.

From inside the building master Jose is sitting the control room and gives the order to fire the Jupiter Cannon. The Giant cannon starts to charge up.

"Everybody get away from here!" Erza ordered as she ran as close as she can get to the Cannon and requiped into a heavily armored armor with a massive shields. Next she closed it them and made a magic shield ready to take the blast.

"She doesn't intend to block that blast does she?" Asked Macao.

Natsu tries to stops her but Gray is holding him back trying to let her do what she has to do.

"Hey Zack get ready to teleport everyone away if this fails." ordered Silver running closer towards Erza.

He arrives next to Erza "You know you're always doing crazy stuff like this." he stated closing his eyes as if preparing for something.

"Get out of here Silver I got this." She ordered trying to get him to leave.

Silver opened his eyes and instead of all red with black they were all black with a some red making a symbol that resembles an atomic sign. Next a purple flaming rib cage started to form around him and Erza "If you gonna keep doing crazy stuff like this, I'll just have to make sure you survive afterwards." he said standing his ground.

The blast from the Cannon fired and clashed with Erza's barrier and Susanoo ribcage Silver made. Erza's armor started to crumble a bit and Silver tried his best to keep his eyes from closing.

"Dammit have no choice but to use that or else we won't last any longer." He said to himself. "Erza I'm gonna drop the ribcage just try and hold out as I use this technique." he ordered.

"Don't know what your planning but I trust you. Go ahead and do it I'm ready." she replied prepared to try his plan.

Silver made the ribcage disappear and closed his left eye for a second. When he opened it again it looked light purple with rings around it. "Alright if we can't defend let's absorb it." he told himself starting to absorb the blast.

Next he made the ribcage appear around him in Erza again thanks to his right eye. 'As long as I absorb power it's power and have the ribcage up with Erza's barrier we should be alright.' Silver thought to himself trying to focus on not stopping his motion. Everyone was amazed how well they can withstand the attack.

After a second or two the Cannon stopped firing and had to reload it magic power. Everyone was happy to see Erza and Silver stopped it. Erza mad her Armor disappear as Silver made his eyes turn back to normal and the Susanoo ribcage went away.

Erza tried to catch her breath "What….was that back there?" she asked.

"You've seen th...the Susanoo before." he replied also trying to catch his breath.

"You know what i...mean" she said wanting answers.

"That purple thing was called the Rinnegan. If I had mastered it is could have absorbed the whole blast without any help." Silver said knowing he should have mastered it earlier.

"That's it we didn't get any physical damage but out energy has depleted a lot." said Erza knowing they used a lot of power.

"I still have a lot left. Also I have a surprise I've been saving up for that mode so I can see a big attack straight into that cannon." Silver bragged. "I've got reserved power for now let me share some with you." he added.

"I forget you can share energy with contact." she said forgetting all about it and reach out her hand towards him.

Silver grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, and made lip contact with Erza. Everyone was shocked Silver kissed Erza out of the blue and Erza was just as shocked as them.

Silver pulled away "Sorry about that it was the quickest way to share my energy with you." he said trying to come up with a believable excuse.

"It's fine as long as we're both clear it's what had to be done." she said knowing that was a lie but didn't want to think about that right. Next they began to walk towards the others.

"He always said he would do it and live to tell the tale about it." said Elfman. "He's a really man." he added.

"Yeah but Erza will probably kill him afterwards." Gray said knowing how Erza can be after a battle.

"Doesn't matter that was awesome how they both withstood the blast like it was nothing." Natsu pointed out.

"Everyone listen up I suggest we send a group to take them out from the inside." Erza proposed. "The group will be Me, Silver, Gray, Elfman, and Natsu." she added.

"Alright now I got a fire in my belly." said Natsu ready to storm the place.

"Well get them back for Lucy." Gray said ready for some pay back.

"I'm a real man so I'm always ready to go." Elfman stated.

Silver sighed "Well we gotta do what we gotta do right?" he said prepared to fight.

"You're a bunch of fools if you think any thing can save you now. Two of your strongest wizard barely withstood one blast from Jupiter." said a voice that's coming from the building with the large cannon.

"What is that?" asked most of the members of fairy tail.

"It's is I Phantom's master Jose and I propose you return to us Lucy Heartfillia before things start to get a little more personal." he stated willing to do what needs to be done.

Lucy began to think if she would just turn herself in this would all be over. But she had a change of heart when everyone started to say Lucy is part of Fairy Tail and we won't hand her over no matter what.

Jose got very annoyed by what the Fairy were saying. "You've done it know Fairy trash. Jupiter will fire again in 15 minutes, say your prayers." he stated trying to do what has to be done.

Everyone started to get a little worried that it will fire once again. "All I gotta do is destroy it before if fires." said Natsu running off towards the cliff.

Happy came by with quickly speed and pick him of the ground and now flying straight towards the Cannon.

"Dammit Natsu, everyone while we get inside the building protect the guildhall no matter what." Erza ordered.

Everyone got into battle stance while Mira pulled Lucy off to the side. "Hey Mira what's this all about?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy we need you to go to the guild's bunker and wait till this is all over." Mira replied wanting to protect Lucy no matter what.

"No I can't just leave while everyone is fighting for me to stay." Lucy protested.

"Lucy we don't have time for this." Mira stated making her hand glow and making Lucy pass out.

She ordered Reedus to take her there as she transforms into Lucy with her transformation magic to fool Phantom.

Without knowing it some weird black cloak, ghost looking figures started to come out of the Phantom guildhall and attack the Fairy tail wizards.

Every started to battle with them as Erza and the others started to make their way across towards the Phantom guildhall.

Natsu tried to take down the Cannon but was barely left a scratch on it. So Happy advised him to take it down from the inside. Natsu had a run in with one of the element four that master of fire Totamaru. It was a tough fight because Totamaru can manipulate fire and made Natsu's fire turn in him.

Natsu had him on the ropes but the building itself began to move and that cause Natsu's motion sickness to kick in. The building became a giant robot and started to write a magic circle. Totamaru saw going to finish off a now defenceless Natsu but Gray froze him in place and Elfman sent him flying with one punch from his beast arm.

Erza and Silver the room afterwards. "Looks like the Jupiter Cannon is destroyed but now the the Giant robot is casting an Abyss spell." Erza stated.

"What's an Abyss spell?" Natsu asked finally able to move again cause the robot stopped moving.

"Let's just say everything that it fires at will be completely annihilated and nothing will be left." Silver replied.

"The four key elements of Abyss are Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. So we gotta take down the element for to stop this from destroying the entire city." Erza stated.

"Well we just took out one of the four so there's three remaining." said Gray knowing how many are are left.

"We better get going or else we'll run out of time." said Elfman.

"Ay" Happy agreed.

With that all five of them with Happy split up to cover more ground and take down the element four.

(Back to the battle outside)

Everyone was defending the guildhall from the robed ghost creatures. Cana keep throwing cards at them and electrocuted a big group of them. Thanks to Zack's light magic the creature took a little longer to regenerate after being taken down. Everyone fault their hardest to not give Phantom anymore ground then they already got.

(Back to Everyone on the Phantom guildhall)

Elfman was the first one that had to fight. He ran into Sol of the element four. He was been up pretty badly and worst of all Sol read his mind and used the trouble of Elfman past to get in his head. He used the pain of Elfman accidentally killing his younger sister in the past. Sol had Elfman near death by trapping him in an eternal nightmare.

While at the same time Mira tried to offer herself up as Lucy to put things to a stop but they saw threw her magic. Next they used teleportation magic to make Mira appear on the other hand of the Giant robot that isn't writing the magic circle. She cried out to Elfman trying to snap him out of his trans. Elfman managed to hear her words while in the nightmare and snap out of it.

He transformed into a beast from all those years ago in order to defeat Sol. Elfman managed to defeat Sol with ease thanks to his beast form. Next he went towards Mira and she thought the monster might have taken over her little brother but Elfman was in control the whole time. He then freed Mira and they made their way inside the building.

(To Gray)

Gray found himself on the roof of the building and was in combat with the water mage of the element four, Juvia Lockser. Gray was ready to fight but Juvia had one look towards him and fell instantly in love. She offered to convince her Master, Jose, to stop the attack of they just hand over Lucy Heartfillia. Gray refused and Juvia got the wrong idea thinking that Gray was in love with Lucy.

They started to have a battle water versus ice. Juvia had an advantage in the rain and made her water boiling hot to make Gray's ice less effective. Gray managed to beat the odds and win, Juvia was about the following off the side of building but Gray saved her before she could. She thanked him for saving her life and passed out do the sun shining on Gray making him look more appealing to her.

Shortly after Mira and Elfman arrived to let Gray know Elfman defeated one of the element four. Gray explained he to finished and all they have to do now is beat one more and the Abyss spell.

(To Natsu)

Natsu didn't run into trouble until her found himself in a room with the last element four member, Aria. Happy warned Natsu he heard rumors that Aria is the strongest of the element four and can use a magic know as Airspace magic. Natsu felt confident about about beating him do to the fact he beat Erigor another air magic user. He soon learned Aria was way stronger and better with wind magic then Erigor.

"Dammit I why can I hit him?" Natsu argued with himself.

"I already told you his magic is different from that Erigor punk." Happy replied.

"I'll just end things here and now. I'll drain you of all your magic and leave you died." said Aria with tears running down his face.

He then made a bright light form around Natsu and started to drain his magic as fast as he could. Natsu started to yell from the pain of having his life drained out of him.

"AHHHH!" He yelled from the pain.

In a blink of an eye a figure came from out of nowhere and punched Aria making him vanish from sight. The figure was revived to be Silver.

"You alright, Natsu?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks for saving back there if I had been there for a bit longer I might have been toast." said Natsu glad to be free.

"You're the famous Silver of fairy tail I've heard so much about." said Aria coming into view but a few feet away from Natsu and Silver. "That was nice hit you got that's the only one you're gonna land." Aria bragged.

"Really?" Silver asked starting to get excited seeing his opponent might be strong. "I heard you got some special eyes, and I'd like to compare yours against mine." he said wanting to see him fight all out.

"Silver be careful this guy's magic is on a completely different level." said Happy trying to give Silver a heads up.

"Thanks the advice, but I got my own power I'd like to use." Silver said making Naruto signature hand sign.

That caused red eyeliner to form around Silver's eyes and his eyes became frog like.

"This sage mode should help me out a lot then." he bragged.

"Wow when did you learn to make your eyes look like that?" asked Natsu wanting to find out.

Aria interrupted "Cocky brat I'll have fun draining you of all you power." said Aria removing the white bands around his eyes.

When he opened his eyes they became a type of lotus with white lines in between. "Let me show you may full power, Airspace dead zone." he making a strong wall of air appear around him.

He sent a blast of air hurrying towards Silver. But he managed to punch forwards and make a blast of air air cancel out Aria blast.

"Your strong after all I'll be happy to end you here and now." said Aria making a massive wall of air blast itself at Silver.

Silver stuck his right hand and a blue orb formed on his palm. Next he punched his left fist forward and broke the massive wall of air. He then rushed to Aria and started to send the blue orb towards his stomach.

Aria made a wind barrier to stop Silver from connecting the attack. He then grabbed Silver's throat to make him stop his attack. Silver managed to force the blue orb past the barrier and send Aria crashing into the wall.

"He did" said a surprised happy.

"I could have done that too if I really wanted to." said Natsu trying to act tough.

"Well guys guess we better get go….." said Silver but stopped and grabbed his throat. "What's going on?" he asked looking at his skin start to turn greenish and falling to his knees..

"What's happening?" Natsu asked.

"It just like what happened to master Makarov. Maybe Aria did the same spell to Silver." said Happy.

Silver looked up to face Natsu "It'll be alright I can copy the way he did the spell but reverse it. Natsu I need you to hurry up and get the tip floor and end this.' he said trying to finish the task at hand.

"I can't leave you hear while you're being drained of all your magic." Natsu not wanting to leave an injured friend.

"I said I'll be fine, now go stop Gajeel because I sense Lucy around here." he said trying to make Natsu go.

"If Lucy is here we can both go rescue her together." said Natsu still trying to help his friend.

Silver for up to his feet and grabbed Natsu by the collar "Natsu I'm gonna make it through this, I'm gonna reverse the spell. I know you want to help me but I think Lucy needs you more and sees gonna need to strength of a dragon to save her." he said still trying to convince Natsu.

"How am I supposed to use the strength of a dragon?" Natsu asked.

"Use your hidden power to help your friend get back to the guild she loves and kick Gajeel's ass." he said.

Natsu start to build up reserved energy he didn't know he had. "You better make it back to the guild to or you'll have hell to pay." he said wanting him to make it back.

"Of course I'm making back now go." Silver said knowing it's time for Natsu to fight.

Natsu jumped up and blast himself through a few ceiling. Happy said a few words before leaving.

"I'll go have his back and Silver, Natsu's right if you don't make it back I'll fish slap you across your face." said Happy flying after Natsu.

Silver then start to try and reverse the spell as it drains him at the same time. 'I know I can do this but using a technique from another world to copy his magic, will drain me a lot not to mention the magic being constantly drain.' he thought to himself as he continued to try and break the spell.

Erza walked inside the room moments later and saw green beat up Silver. She ran over to him "Don't tell me Aria did this to you?" she asked.

She looked over towards the wall and saw Aria knocked out "Looks like you beat him, I'm sure you're already trying to heal yourself." she answered herself own question.

"Yeah but talking...only make it go slower." Silver explained why only so little words.

Moments later Gray as well as Elfman and Mira coming into the room and found Erza with a green Silver.

"What happened to him?" asked Mira.

"He looks like gramps after we stormed Phantom's guildhall." Gray stated.

"Only a real man can take the pain the way those two did." said Elfman.

"No mind Silver this was his fault." said Erza.

"That's a little cold." Silver responded.

"Just hurry up and heal yourself before I make things even worse for you." stated Erza starting to get angry.

"Erza it's not right injury your badly injured comrades." said Mira defending Silver.

"You tell her Mira." Silver added.

"That's it" said Erza about to punch Silver but Gray interrupted "Elfman and I defeated the two of the element so that just leaves Aria."

"No need to worry about that Silver handled him all on his own." said Erza patting Silver head.

The three look and see a beat up Aria "Woah looks like he handled him like a real man." Elfman stated.

"Has anybody seen Natsu?" asked Mira.

"I haven't seen him." Erza replied.

"He's...fighting Gajeel as we speak but.. I sense something powerful coming this way." Silver stated still not finished removing the spell.

"What!?" asked Everyone confused on what he was saying.

"We already beat the element four and Natsu's fighting Gajeel so who can be left?" asked Gray trying to figure it out.

"Let's see no one that strong should be left unless…" said Mira but got interrupted by Erza "It's their Guild master Jose."

Gray and Elfman were shocked for moment. "They ran out of lackeys and now they need their master to bail them out." said Gray punching his palm.

"Only really man will finish what they started." Elfman stated.

"Ready your ground everyone, protect Mira and Silver while he heals." Erza ordered getting two swords ready.

Gray and Elfman nodded and got into fighting position "right".

Just as they did a dark mist filled the room and smelled like a cemetery.

"What is this?" asked Gray covering his mouth and nose.

"It reeks of death." Mira replied no mistaking the scent.

"That not a very nice thing to say you know." said a evil voice coming into the room.

Everyone looked and saw Master Jose walking into the room, "Prepare to meet your doom fairy trash." Jose stated.

"Like hell we would." Gray and Elfman shouted lunging themselves at Jose ready to attack.

"Wait you can't just atta…." said Erza but was to late with a snap of the finger Jose sent both Elfman and Gray flying.

"That was a pathetic attempt but that's my bad for expecting anything good from garbage." Jose stated with an evil grin.

"Thats enough" Erza shouted pointing her sword at Jose. "I won't let you talk bad about fairy tail anymore for my guild mates i will stop you." she added willing to avenge her friends.

"You would be a good opponent if only." said Jose stopping mid-sentence.

"But what?" asked Erza wondering where he's playing at.

Before Jose answered he sent a dark beam of magic at Erza but before it could hit she sliced her sword at it and dodged.

"That's impressive you can still move that quickly." Jose praised her a bit.

"Enough talk let's fight." Erza stated transforming into her black armor.

Next she straight at Jose with a fire in her eyes and intent to win. Jose managed to dodge and sent her flying making her crash into the wall with quick shot of dark magic. Erza quickly got back and started her attacks once again.

"Why is she fighting so carelessly? This isn't like her." asked Mirajane from a good feet from the fight.

"Must be because of master Makarov." Silver replied still trying to remove the spell.

'Silver must be right, if it wasn't for master Jose maybe Master wouldn't be in his current condition.' Mira thought to herself.

Erza kept flying around Jose trying to avoid his dark magic shots but is still taking some damage. Erza manages to deflect one back at Jose and he teleports away to avoid it. Erza tries to go for a sneak attack with her sword but Jose quickly counters and hits her with a big blast of magic.

Erza falls to the ground "That wasn't no ordinary blast." she said starting to get back up slowly.

"That's right, this magic will not only have a strong toll on the body but drain your magic rapidly every hit that connects.

'If so i have to be careful or else i'll be out of magic.' Erza thought to herself.

"Not so fast" Jose stated making three skeleton like spirits chain themselves to Erza.

"What are theses?" Erza asked demanding to know.

"Lets just say they'll bring your death even quick." Jose replied snapping his finger.

With that the chains started to shock Erza with enormous power. Erza tried to escape but the pain was so much all she could is scream.

"Your death will come soon my dear, and by no other than by my hands." Jose stated in a sinister tone.

'I'm not gonna let him have last laugh and if i'm gonna be done in i might as well do by my own hands.' Erza thought to herself as one of distant swords started to levitate.

Jose didn't notice the levitating sword behind Erza as he continued to brag about the destruction of fairy tail.

'This is goodbye everyone.' Erza thought to herself in a sad tone as she made the sword start to fly straight at her to end it.

Erza shut her eye knowing it was the end for her. After a moment passed and she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes to see what happened. She saw Silver holding the blade part of the sword with hand and blood running down his hand.

"What are you doing?" Erza called out seeing why he would stop her attempt.

Silver dropped the sword covered with some blood and turned towards Erza "I already said if your gonna do something I'll be the one to make sure you make it back alive." he argued at her for even trying.

"Silver i…." said Erza but couldn't find the words to say.

"Wait your turn brat you'll die right after i'm done with her." Jose stated wanting Silver to stop meddling.

"May not have much power left but i can at least do this." Silver said making a stream of blue lightning surround Erza and free her from her trap.

"But how?" asked a confused Jose wondering how his spell was broken.

"I can't go into much detail bu…." said Silver but then falling to his knees from being out of power.

"Silver are you alright?" asked Erza.

Before he could answer Jose said "No matter who i kill first as long as you're all dead." he said making a focused shot of magic fire at Mirajane.

Erza quickly managed to get between Mira and the blast and cut it in half making it dispel. "Mora are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine thanks to you." Mira replied.

"Looks like you fell for another one of my tricks." Jose stated firing another shot at a defenseless Silver.

'Can't move guess i really am empty.' Silver thought to himself unable to move.

"SILVER!" Erza and Mira cried out seeing he isn't moving.

"That's one down." said Jose getting a pest out of his way.

Before the black magic hit Silver a gold colored magic made the spell disperse and seemed to heal Silvers injuries. Silver managed to get up after being healed completely "Wait this magic…." he said.

"It can't be…" said Mira.

"Master is back and seems to be healed." Erza said finishing their sentences.

With that a sound of lightning was struck and Master Makarov appeared from out of nowhere. Everyone but Jose was happy to see him.

"I'm glad none of you are seriously hurt but I'll finish things from here." Makarov stated making golden aura appear around him.

"Master let us help." Erza stated wanting to help her master fight.

"She's right with all of us this should be easy." Silver added.

"I only heal your physical body but your magic is only at a fraction. You, Erza and Mirajane see if Gray and Elfman are okay." Makarov ordered.

They did as told by orders from the master and checked on their comrades. "Gray Elfman are you too alright?" Erza asked.

Mira checked both their pulses "They're okay just knocked out from that blow earlier.

"That's good, Silver i forgot to tha….." Erza said but realized Silver was watching Jose and Master Makarov fight.

Jose keeped sending a barrage of magical blast towards Makarov but can't manage to land a single blow.

"It's pointless Jose as long as you're blinded by hatred you can't win this fight." Makarov stated trying to make him stop the fight.

"Don't think i'm a fool Makarov you know as well I do that my skills match if not surpass your skills." Jose argued.

"Very well if i can't convince you to stop this ridiculous fighting I'll just have to make you." Makarov said ready to start a real fight.

Just as they were about to start fighting something came crashing through the ceiling. The figure seemed to be dark and surrounded by fire when it crashed. When the fire cleared it was revealed to be Gajeel in a metallic like skin suit called "Scales of the iron dragon"

"Damn that Salamander" he said getting up from his spot and noticing where he was. "Master Jose?" he asked in confusion.

"Gajeel what is the meaning of this? I left you to watch Lucy Heartfillia." Jose said angry Gajeel left his post.

Before Gajeel could respond a blast of fire came from the ceiling and aimed straight at Gajeel so he had no choice but to block.

"That all you got Salamander?" Asked Gajeel easily blocking the attack.

Threw the new hole in ceiling Natsu threw it and landed. "I'm not even close to showing you what i have left." he said in confident tone.

"Natsu? Where's Lucy at?" Silver asked.

Lucy came into the room threw the same hole Natsu did, being carried by happy. "I'm here." she stated.

"I can't believe i made him land all the way down here. Wait Gramp…" said Natsu noticing their location but got punched in the face by Gajeel "Don't forget about your opponent." he said sending Natsu flying.

"Looks like your dragon slayer is having a tough time against Gajeel." Jose said seeing Gajeel fight Natsu.

"Natsu has something that Gajeel doesn't and that's the power to rely on his friends and know they rely on him." Makarov said defending Natsu.

"He's nothing special and I'll be more then happy to get rid of one dragon slayer." Jose said ready to fire at the two dragon slayers.

"Stop it Jose! You might hit your own man." Makarov ordered trying to make Jose stop.

Jose ignores him and fires a shot at the direction of Natsu and Gajeel. As they both slash fist they notice the magic blast and back away for any of them could get hit.

"What the hell was that about?" said Gajeel starting to get pissed off at Jose from firing at him.

"I was firing at the other dragon slayer and if i hit you in the process then oh well." Jose replied.

"I had enough of your own selfness." Said Makarov making even more golden energy flow from him and his eyes only gold light.

"Don't think i forgot about you Makarov." Jose said firing a shot at Makarov with quick speed.

Makarov took the attack and nothing seemed to happen to him. Jose is shocked of this "How are you not effected by my magic?" he asked demanding an answer.

"Your time has come." Makarov replied moving his hand closer and a big golden magic circle appear.

"Don't tell me that's?" asked Silver knowing what's the move he is about to do.

"Yes, it's master's strongest move fairy law." Erza stated.

"What does that magic do exactly?" asked Lucy starting to get nervous.

"Everything is gonna be alright and with Master we can guarantee it." Mira replied trying to cheer her up.

(Few days later)

"Mom sorry it's been a while I've written to you and there's so much i have to tell you. Few days back dad hired a guild to come bring me back by force, luckily my friends stopped that from happening. When everything seemed lost Master used his strongest magic called Fairy law and with that he managed to make Jose stop in his tracks and he surrendered on the spot. But it wasn't over Gajeel Redfox still had some beef with Natsu and they continued their fight.

He didn't even care his master had fallen. They both exchanged some pretty powerful blows to one another. Everyone wanted to help out Natsu but Master knew Natsu could handle himself. In the end he was right Natsu won with his last big attack.

Afterwards him and Natsu exchanged a few words about something, i wonder what that was. I really didn't like that guys cause he hurt three friends of mine and hung them up to a tree. After everything was done we started to rebuild the guildhall the next day and boy I'll tell you it was hard work. I also find out my friends were okay and ready to start work shortly after.

I still blame myself for the guild and everyone being hurt. Mom please don't be mad but i think it's about time i give dad a visit." Lucy thought to herself as she rights her words into a later.

Next she follows up by putting it in a letter and sealing it with a stamp. She then signs the letter and after she finishes she hears tapping in the window and goes to check it. She opens it and sees Natsu as well as happy with bags "Lucy hurry up and get your things Gray, Erza and Silver are ready to go on the job let's go." he called out.

"Yeah Lucy come on." Happy added.

'I don't need to go talk to dad, i have to.' Lucy thought to herself. "I'll be right out." she added closing the window, grabbing her things and going to meet with them.

 **That's the end of chapter 5 hope you enjoyed. Sorry i skipped over something i just didn't feel like writing it in. Next time i have something planned to help two team Natsu members build a stronger bond. But to read you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Rate and reviews are greatly appreciated and pm me if you have any questions about the chapter. Anyways until next time in Shun Benitoite, stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail Silver Edition**

 **By. Shun Benitoite**

 **Chapter 6**

 **HeartGold and SoulSilver**

 **As you can guess by the title name you know who is this Chapter gonna be about. If you can't well then let's start things off now.**

Lucy is walking into the semi-rebuilt guildhall and feeling a little saddened. 'I wonder what type of job i should go on today.' she thought to herself as she makes her way towards the request board.

"Oh Lucy glad to see today. How are you?" asked Mira.

"Hi Mira, i'm fine just came in to do some work today." Lucy replied starting to look at the request board again.

"You know we should have the guildhall rebuilt in about a week so you don't have to wor…." said Mira but got interrupted by Lucy "I'll take this job right." she said proudly holding the paper towards Mira.

Mira read the request "That's a good grab you got there and it pays nicely." she said.

"I know lucky me and with Natsu helping out this will be a cakewalk." said Lucy feeling more happy now.

"Sorry to break it to you Lucy but Natsu, Gray and Erza left on a job since mourning. I think Erza told them not to wake you cause girls need beauty sleep." Mira stated.

"Aw and here i was thinking i could do a job and get some fast money for my rent." Lucy said feeling sad again.

"That's why you were so mopey, i thought it was because of the thing." said Mira trying to hint at what happened.

"I still feel bad about the guildhall being destroyed but I'm glad to help out in anyway i can." Lucy stated.

'That's why she wanted to do the job so suddenly.' Mira thought to herself.

"I can would try to do the job alone but it's safer to go on jobs with a partner." said Lucy. "I guess I'll just wait till they get back and hopefully the job will still be opened." she added.

"I'm sure it will be and if your luck the job will increase the jewel." Mira said trying to cheer her up and waved her goodbye.

"Thanks Mira you're a true friend." Lucy said waving back at her and walking towards the door.

Lucy opened the door ready to leave but got knocked back by a figure. Before she could fall and hit the ground the figure caught her. Lucy opened her eyes and noticed Silver was holding her up "Are you okay Lucy?" he said.

He let her up "I'm okay and why did you bump into me?" Lucy replied feeling a little upset.

"Sorry just feel like going on a job because i feel really bored right now." he said pleating his case.

"Wait you want to find a job to go on?" she asked.

"Yeah thats why i was in a rush to go on." Silver replied.

"I forgot but can you do fire magic?" Lucy asked seeing if he can help with the job.

Silver lit up his right hand with flames "Yeah and my flame control is just as good as Natsu's." he replied.

Lucy grabbed Silver's other hand "Please help me with job i wanted to do but couldn't." She requested.

Silver looked at her and thought before answering 'She isn't asking for much and i could be a way for us to improve our teamwork.' he thought. "Alright Lucy i accept the offer." he said accepting the offer.

"Alright" Lucy said jumping for joy.

"By the way what's the job exactly?" Silver asked wanting to know.

"Oh that we have to go to Mt. Hakabi and melt the ice boulder that is stopping the flow of water towards the village." Lucy replied.

"They should be able to break the boulder without wizard shouldn't they?" Silver thought to himself out loud.

"I may have forgotten to mention but Snow Ogres are preventing them from doing so." Lucy answered his out loud question. "Also without water they can have healthy crops and they'll have to move." she added.

"Okay, but shouldn't we get the others also?" Silver asked.

"Yeah...about that they left on a job earlier today." Lucy replied remembering they already left.

Silver made the flame on on his hand disappear and grab Lucy's hand that's still holding his other hand. "Lucy let's do a good job on this job and get back here before the others." he said with passion in his words.

Lucy blushed a bit "Okay...let's do it." she ready to do a good job.

They stood there for a bit with Silver holding her hand. Mira seemed to be the first to notice "Silver stop holding her hand or else Erza's gonna get jealous." she called out.

Silver quickly let go and blushed a bit "I was only holding her hand for support Mira." he protested.

"Then why are you getting all flustered about it?" Mira asked teasing him a bit.

Lucy just started to chuckle seeing how easily Mira made Silver flustered about a little hand holding.

 **(Few minutes later)**

Silver and Lucy are riding inside a carriage that will lead them to Mt. Hakabi. They both sat in silence not sure what to say to the other.

'All man if i would've know it would be this quiet i would have waited for the others.' Lucy thought herself. She suddenly remembered something "Silver you know fire dragon slayer magic right?" she asked.

"Yeah thats right." he replied a bit surprised she asked him something out of the blue.

"Don't you have motion sickness like Natsu?" she asked.

"Surprisingly no, i use other...types of magic besides that." he said trying to explain the best he could. "Lucy sorry to ask but how are doing it's been 2 days since you saw your dad?" he asked a bit worried about her.

"To be honest i feel like a big weight was taken off my shoulders and i have you guys to help me if i ever need help." she replied.

"We are a big family and we have to help our own." Silver said agreeing with her.

"I guess it's my turn to ask a question, how do you feel about Erza?" she asked wanting to know.

"She's a strong, confident, stubborn, and beautiful female wizard and i respect her for it." Silver replied.

"Come on don't play dumb you know what i mean." Lucy said making a childish face.

Silver sighed in defeat "I guess i like the way she's her own person and she may act awkward at time but that's what makes her special to me." he replied.

"Hold on what do you mean by special?" Lucy asked.

"Kinda feel like i have to watch out for her and protect her even though she's super strong." Silver replied to her question. "Do me a favor and don't tell her about this." he requested.

"Why wouldn't you want her to know about these feelings you have for her?" Lucy asked wanting to know.

"She's got some past demons she has to face and i don't think she feels the same way even after these three years." Silver replied. "So please just don't anything." he pleaded.

"If that's what you want then I'll do it." Lucy said agreeing to his deal.

"Thank you and since we're on the subject how do you feel about Natsu?" he asked wanting to know.

"Nothing is going on between me and him." she replied starting to get a little flustered.

"I've never been to your apartment place but i hear Natsu and Happy break in all the time and he's seen you in you…." Silver said but got slapped by Lucy "That's enough" she said getting a little annoyed.

"I was gonna say in your towel." Silver said placing his hand on the place Lucy slapped him.

"That's a little true and all but he breaks in and eats all my food." she replied pleading her case.

"Still with him around you don't get bored." Silver said knowing Natsu's personality.

Lucy blushed a bit "You're right it doesn't feel boring when he's around." she said agreeing with him. "Sorry about slapping you a minute ago." she apologized.

"It's fine i'm used to being punched by Erza so it's no big deal." he said thinking nothing of it.

"If you're sure then alright." said Lucy going to forget about it. "By the way when you kissed Erza a few days back she looked a bit happy." she added under her breath.

"Did you say something Lucy?" he asked not hearing well what she had said.

"No no it's alright just thinking out aloud to myself." she said trying to play it off.

 **(Hakabi Village entrance)**

Lucy and Silver just arrive at the gate of Hakabi Village. They look around and see a few farmers looking bored with nothing to do and dead plants near by.

"Looks like that giant chunk of ice we read about is already showing its effects." Lucy started noticing the village is less active than she thought.

"We better find the mayor or chief of the village and get started right away." Silver said wanting to get the job done.

Lucy and Silver find the chief and are told to destroy the boulder within two days and they will get paid. Also if they manage to chase away the Snow Ogres they will get a bonus. Now they find their way walking walking up the side of a mountain.

"Lucy are you sure the temperature isn't too cold for you?" Silver asked wondering how's she holding up.

"I'm doing just fine she said." said Hologogam talking for Lucy as she talks from inside him.

"Alright then let's keep going." said Silver continuing to walk in the snow.

As they walk they hear here a know coming from off to the side of them. "What is that scary know she said." said Hologram talking for Lucy.

"Shh it's probably a Snow Ogre." said Silver telling her to lower her voice. "I'll check it out you stay here." he added.

"No the plan was for us to stick together she said." said Hologram for Lucy trying to convince him to not separate.

Silver ignores her and starts to walk towards the sound. Lucy tries to convince him to stop thru Hologram but he won't listen. Next she hears shouting and a loud explosion. Lucy clears the fog forming from Holograms window and sees a big figure coming towards her.

"Silver by any chance is that you? She asked in a scared tone." said Hologram talking for her.

The figure kept walking closer and closer with each step. And with every passing second Lucy got a little nervous not getting a reply back. When the figure got close enough it feel the side and showed a smaller figure. Lucy got a closer look and noticed it was Silver and looked to be fine.

"Lucy i got something important to tell you?" he said running up towards her.

"What's wrong? She said in a curious tone." Asked Hologram for her.

"The monkey there said there's gonna be a blizzard coming soon and we gotta move cause his scream was for backup." Silver replied.

Before Lucy could say a word Hologram disappeared into smoke and she landed in snow. "I guess his time ran out." she said getting up from the snow and dusting it off. "You're right we better get going or we'll be stuck here till it passes." Lucy said wanting to get out of there.

They both turn around to leave but see they can't go back. There is a blockade of 15 Snow Ogres blocking the path.

"Oh no we're trapped, i guess we have no choice but t….." said Lucy about to summon Taurus but Silver stops her "Lucy start running." he ordered starting to waver hand signs.

Lucy did as told and when looks back she sees a giant ball of fire shot towards the Snow Ogres. It isn't enough and they start to chase Silver who is following Lucy.

"What's the plan know let them follow us to our doom?" she asked being a bit sarcastic.

"No but start running left." he said still running forwards.

Lucy doesn't argue and starts to pull left. When Silver sees she's a good distance away he make two shadow clones and they quickly turn into Lucy and him. Next the original Silver aims a fire dragon roar toward the snow making a thick mist appear. While the Snow Orges try and escape the mist the fake Lucy and Silver run straight while the real one hope in a cave and see how it plays out.

Lucy and Silver watch as the Snow Orges chase the fake them without any signs of slowing down. They both sighed in relief they got to a safe spot before it started to snow badly.

"That was great thinking back there Silver, but now we better get going before the blizzard kicks in." Lucy ordered.

Silver sat against the wall "It's too late and we're lucky we found this cave the moment we did." he replied.

Just as if on cue a blizzard started to rain down outside of the cave. Lucy looked out and saw how bad it was "That's amazing you called it right on time." she praised him for his forecast skills.

"Well with that ape telling me and the smell in the air it's nothing impressive." Silver said not thinking much of it.

Lucy walked towards the wall across from Silver and sat down. "Not gonna lie i feel a bit awkward, it just being the two of us i mean." she said saying how she feels.

"I know what you mean it's not everyday me and you go on jobs together." Silver said understanding her feelings.

"It's really snowing hard out there." said Lucy noticing outside once again. "I wonder when it will let up?" she asked to herself out loud.

"Should be a few hours." Silver said talking a wild guess. "I don't know about you but this feels like a great time to take a nap" he said getting confey against the wall with both arms behind his head.

"Are you serious right now?" asked Lucy a little annoyed with his attitude.

"There's nothing we can do while that blizzard is going so might as well get some rest from that long carriage ride." Silver replied closing his eyes and getting ready to nap.

After a few minutes Lucy is bored and tired of sitting around so she begins to pace around. 'I wonder what the others are doing right about now?' she thought to herself.

 **(To Natsu and the Others)**

The other part of team Natsu has their hands full with gang of wizards. "Gray, Natsu hold your ground and try not to destroy the block." Erza ordered.

"Don't worry careful is my middle name." said Natsu launching a Fire Dragon roar towards the wizards.

Some of the wizard managed to avoid the blast but the others got burnt to a crisp. "Hey playing with fire is not joke." one of the wizards argued.

"If you can't take the heat then let me cool you down." Gray said freezing the other wizards that weren't crisp.

"Looks like we got all of them." said Natsu glad to see it over.

"Yeah but what part of this was suppose to be easy?" Grah asked.

Without them realizing it a very muscular man with a black leather jacket came walking up towards them. "I here some weak wizards are messing with my boys." he stated.

Gray and Natsu turn slowly around as the man has magic circles formed in his hands and ready to fire at them. Before he could Happy came in with a surprise fish slap to the face and got a clean hit.

"That's what you get for trying to hurt Natsu and Gray with their backs turned." he stated.

"Why yo…." said the man ready to attack Happy now but Erza elbowed him in the stomach and knocked him out.

"Good work handling these thugs you three, after the job is over I'll reward you three." Erza stated.

"Alright i wonder what that might be." Gray wondered.

"Hey Happy thanks a bunch for attack that guy while our backs were turned." Natsu said glad Happy had his back.

"No problem just get new and we'll call it even." said Happy knowing what he wants.

"By the way what's next on that list Erza? I mean we've got a lot and had to fight these boneheads." Gray asked wanting to know.

Erza looked at the list for a second "Next item should be simple to find and could be found at most shops." she replied.

"I wonder how Lucy's doing? I hope she ain't too mad we took off on her." said Happy wondering how she is.

"She'll be fine and besides if she's made we can always go on a job with her." Natsu said knowing how Lucy.

"Yes, and besides Lucy needs to recover from her visit from her father's." said Erza thinking about Lucy's feelings.

"Speaking of which did any of you see Silver at all today?" Gray asked just realizing it.

"Happy and I didn't see him at the guild before we left." said Natsu.

"Aye" Happy agreed.

"I went by his place but when i got there he seemed to have left." Erza replied. 'I was gonna tell him to do this job with me but he must have bailed.' Erza said to herself starting to get angry.

"Calm down Erza." said Natsu, Happy, and Gray not wanting her to attack them out of anger.

Erza calmed herself down "Alright let's get this list over with and go home." she said ready to complete the job.

"Right" the other replied as they continue the search.

 **(Back to Lucy and Silver)**

Lucy is still pacing around the small cave and starts to shiver a bit from the cold. 'Wonder if Holograma is ready to be summoned again." she said taking out a golden key.

"Open gate of the clock Hologema." Lucy said trying to summon him out but failed. "Looks like i gotta find a way to keep warmth for now." she said softly to herself.

She looked around and notice Silver, 'Wait if i'm freezing shouldn't her be as well.' she thought to herself.

Next she decided to pull out her emergency blanket and pulled it over Silver and her. She felt a bit weird being close to him like that but she had to help him. She then found comfort leaning against the wall with a little shiver here and there. Without her knowing she had drifted off into sleep.

After about three hours Lucy awoke to find Silver's arm around her and looked comfortable. Lucy started to blush and pushed him away "What do you think you're doing?" she asked feeling a bit violated.

Sliver quickly woke up from being shoved "What's going on?" he asked not knowing what's happening.

"I don't i woke up to you invading my personal space and having your arm around me." Lucy replied.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding but i did that to keep you warm." Silver explained.

"What do you mean the blanket was already keeping me warm?" Lucy replied.

"That was true at first but as time passed you began to shiver, and so i decided to share heat with you and by the way thank you for the blanket while i was sleeping." he explained/thanked her.

"Sure don't mention it" Lucy said still a little embarrassed about it.

"Oh that reminds me the blizzard has disappeared you know what that means?" he asked her.

"Time to finish this job once and for all." she said ready to get the job over with.

 **(To the Hakobe River)**

Just as the job request said a giant frozen boulder is blocking the path for the water to pass thru. As well as a group of Snow Vulcans gathered around the river. They all seemed to be enjoying the water and climbing on the big boulder. They stopped their horse play when they noticed two figures walking towards them.

"Who goes there?" one of the Vulcans asked.

"We're here to remove that big boulder and give the people back their water supply." said Lucy explaining their reasons.

After that was said a massive Vulcan that seemed more muscular than the others came forward. "This is Vulcans new territory and we're not going anywhere." he stated.

"New territory?" said Silver thinking to himself out loud.

"I'm sorry to say this but if you don't move it we'll have to take the river back by force." Lucy stated.

"No one tells Vulcan what to do." he said going to slam both arms towards Lucy.

Before he could Silver sent him back flying with a Fire Dragon's iron fist. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Silver said ready to do what has to be done.

The muscular Vulcan snapped his fingers and the rest of the Vulcan started to charge at Lucy and Silver.

"Open gate of the raging bull Taurus." said Lucy calling out Taurus from her golden key.

"Wow if it isn't fancy meeting yoooou here." said Taurus flirting with Lucy a bit.

"Taurus now isn't the time i need you to fight these Snow Vulcans." Lucy ordered trying to keep him on task.

"Your wish is my command." Said Taurus swinging his battle at the Vulcan to send a few flying back.

Silver made his eyes all black with a three red ovals crossing one another. Then used the Susanoo arm as well as flame control sword swing at the Vulcan taken a few of them down.

The Vulcan weren't giving up yet they used their numbers advantage to surround both Silver and Lucy. The Vulcans managed to grab Lucy because they ganged up on Taurus and made him unable to help.

"Luc…." said Silver but was grabbed by both arms by two separate Vulcans and unable to move.

"Look who's trapped and unable to move." said the Muscular Vulcan in a cocky attitude.

"Why are you guys even here Vulcans have their own place in the mountains?" Lucy asked trying to figure out why.

"Lucy has appoint why are you guys here?" Silver added.

"Vulcans live happy up in mountains but one day all changes when Blizzard Wyvern attack us. It took our home and many good Vulcans." the Muscular Vulcan explained.

"That's horrible but how did the boulder get stuck in between the river?" Lucy asked feeling interested in the story.

"Vulcans needed new home and if we have to suffer then humans suffer as well." responded the Muscular Vulcan feeling proud of it.

Silver started to get a little angry "One more question, if i get rid of the Wyvern will you go back home?" he asked.

"Puny humans such as yourself will be destroyed faster than any Vulcan would have." said the Muscular Vulcan knowing humans can't be that strong.

Silver started to smirk "How big is this Wyvern?" he asked.

"You're insane if you think you can stop it but if i have to guess i say about five Vulcans long." the Muscular Vulcan replied.

"That's all i need to know." Silver said making his whole body covered in flames causing the two Vulcans to let go of him.

Next Silver quickly drop kicked the Vulcan grabbing onto Lucy and sent it flying. Lucy landed on her feet "Woah you really got me out of that without a scratch." she said looking for and scratches on her.

"Lucy quickly summon Virgo and submerge these Vulcans." Silver ordered.

"Alright" said Lucy taking out her golden key quickly. "Open gate of Maiden Virgo." she said summoning out Virgo from the golden key.

"You called princess." said Virgo ready to do what has to be done.

"Virgo quickly traps these Vulcans under the snow." Lucy ordered.

"As you command Princess." Virgo replied making holes appear under the all the Vulcans and make them fall into them. "Prince i did as told and made the hole's walls made of solid ice so they can't climb out." said she added.

"Thanks Virgo i owe you one." said Lucy thanking here.

"How about some punishment." said Virgo pointing her butt at Lucy.

"I'll pass" said Lucy closing Virgo's gate making her disappear. "Silver what's your plan now?" she asked walking towards Silver.

Silver made a clone of himself and replied "Sorry to leave you like this but I'll go get rid of the Wyvern while you and this good looking guy destroy the boulder."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you t…." Lucy but stopped seeing Silver run away from her. "Hey let me finish next time." she called out.

"Sorry about Lucy but it's something i have to do to help these Vulcans get back there home." Said Clone Silver.

"I guess it's fine then but how do we go about destroying the boulder?" she asked.

"How about using another one of your spirits?" Silver suggested.

"That would be easy but i don't think my spirits can destroy it except for one and that's gonna be a problem." Lucy replied.

"And what would that be?" Clone Silver asked.

"Shes can be a handful and we need water to summon her." Lucy replied. "Wait, you can destroy this boulder without my help." she said knowing what he's capable of.

"That may be true but i kinda only gave this clone a little power to maintain it cause this Wyvern maybe some trouble." he explained.

"Well that's fine but how do we summon my spirit if even the river is frozen from the blizzard. Not only that the only part that isn't frozen has Vulcan drool." Lucy explained.

"Let's do do this then." said Silver sending a Roar of the fire dragon at the ice.

That caused a good amount of the ice melt and create a pool of water. "Alright Lucy summon your spirit and let's destroy this thing." said Clone Silver.

"Alright but one small problem I'm kinda out of magic from summoning out my spirits earlier." Lucy explained.

Silver sighed "Guess this is the only choice i have." he said walking towards Lucy.

"Wait what are you?" asked Lucy starting to get nervous about Silver walking towards her.

"After you break the boulder wait for me back the village." Silver quickly and made his and Lucy's head touch.

With that all the energy he had transferred into Lucy and then he disappeared. Lucy was still a bit confused from what happened.

'I feel like my magic energy was a bit replenished and i feel less drained.' Lucy thought to herself. She stuck the golden key into the water "Open gate of the water the bear Aquarius." said Lucy summoning out her strongest spirit.

Out came a maid with long beautiful blue hair and almost resembles a genie. "You got some nerve summoning me into so make shift pool." said Aquarius ticked off at Lucy.

"You can be mad at me later but for right now i need you to destroy this boulder blocking the water to the village down way below." Lucy ordered.

"You dare boss me around." said Aquarius making a giant wave hit not only the boulder but Lucy.

The boulder broke in a matter of moments and Lucy face planted into the snow. She got up quickly and shake off the snow "That was to close Aquarius i almost got taken out with the boulder." Lucy complained a bit.

"I did what was asked so don't blame me of you got in the way also don't call me for a while my boyfriend and i are going out for a while." Aquarius bragged a bit then faded away.

"Oh boy that's taken care of i better head down to village and tell them everything's alright now." said Lucy making her way back down to the village.

 **(Hakobe Village)**

Managed to find the mayor and alert him that the water should be running any moment now. They went towards the water lake to see the results of the job. They didn't see any water falling and the water that was their looked as low as every.

"You expect me to believe you did the job right?" asked the mayor in a sarcastic tone.

"I know we destroyed the boulder and….. oh no." said Lucy remembering something important. 'Some of the water was frozen and must not allow the rest to travel thru.' she thought to herself.

"If you pull something like this again I'll write a complaint to your guild master." the Mayor said expecting results.

"Let me check something real…." said Lucy but stopped seeing water start streaming down from the mountain.

The Mayor was shocked she really did as she said and without to much trouble. "I owe you an apology young lady and for the misunderstanding I'll increase the reward from 80,000 jewel to 100,000." said the Mayor trying to make it up to her.

"Thank you so much and it was no trouble at all." said Lucy gladly accepting the jewel increase.

As her and the mayor were about to go get the rewards a black figure appeared in the sky.

"What is that thing?" Asked Lucy starting to freak out a bit.

"I can't make it out but my best guy is it's a blizzard blizzard Wyvern." the Mayor replied. "I just don't understand why it's coming down from the mountains. He said trying to figure it out.

The Blizzard Wyvern flew down towards Lucy and Mayor but before it could land on them it hovered above. "Lucy i see you made it back to town already." said a familiar voice.

Lucy recognized the voice "Silver is that you up there?" she asked.

With that said Silver came off the side of the Blizzard Wyvern and it flew away back into the mountains. "Yeah its me." he replied.

"How did you learn to control a Wyvern?" Lucy and the Mayor asked with widened eyes.

"Here's how it goes i went to defeat the Wyvern that took the Vulcans territory and it started attacking me. I eventually managed to wear it down and before it could fly away some random Vulcans came and started to attack it while it was down. I had no choice but to help something that couldn't defend itself. After chasing away the Vulcans she warmed up to me and i guess she wanted to thank me." Silver replied.

"You befriend a Wyvern?" asked the Mayor still trying to process what he said.

"Long story short yes, and now i can summon her whenever i'm in trouble." Silver added.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lucy.

"I'll tell you on the way back to the guild i'm a little worn out." he replied.

"You two earned the jewel increase and i wish you luck on your way home." said the Mayor leaving to get the Jewel.

 **(Road to Magnolia)**

Lucy and Silver are riding a carriage back home to Fairy tail and they explain what happened on their ends.

"So Aquarius sends a massive wave to destroy the boulder and gits me in the process." Lucu finished explaining.

Silver burst out into laughter "That's some independent spirit you got there." he said.

"Anyways mind explaining to me why you said to trap the Vulcans into the holes?" Lucy asked.

"Well after i was coming back Vern, landed by the river and i let the Vulcans out and told them go back home and i promise the Wyvern won't bother them again. They refused but Vern let out a roar and they bolted as quick as they could. Then i unfroze the water and we made our way back down." Silver replied.

"What is Vern the Wyvern you were riding?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah i decided to call her that also about the jewel increase." said Silver remembering the jewel.

"Right since it's now 100,000 that's means we get 50,000 jewel each." said Lucy getting ready to hand Silver his part.

"Only give me 30,000 jewel it's fine." said Silver only wanting 30,000 jewel.

"Why is that we did half the work and so we should both get half the jewel." Lucy explained.

"With the extra 20,000 that's enough for your rent money and besides my mind's made up i don't need a lot of jewel right now." Silver explained his reasons.

"Well if that's how you put it then i accept but I'll pay you back some day." said Lucy.

"Just keep that conversation from earlier between us and were even." said Silver trying to think of something to make her think its nothing.

"Oh i see why you're giving me the jewel now." said Lucy taunting Silver a bit.

"It's not like th…." said Silver fell off his seat cause the carriage stopped sudden.

"What was that?" Asked Lucy getting up off the ground from the stop.

"I'll go check it out." Silver said walking towards the door. "I wonder who was the reason w….." he said opening the door but then stopped and blushed seeing a familiar face.

"Erza!?" he said quickly.

"Silver?" she said calmly.

Lucy walked towards the door "Natsu Gray you're here to?" she asked.

"Lucy?" the two guys and happy asked.

Erza started to get a little angry and punched Silver in stomach making him go back against the wall of the carriage.

"Why are you and Lucy heading back towards the guild in a carriage?" she asked feeling a bit jealous and angry.

"Wow Erza is that a bit of jealousy in you voice?" Asked Silver trying to tease her between the pain.

Erza got on the carriage and walked towards Silver. Lucy got in the way between them "Erza we just went on a job together that's all?" she said trying to make her stop.

"Why didn't you say so my bad just assumed that's all." said Erza understanding now.

"What did you assume?" asked Lucy with a sweet drop on the back of her head.

With that Gray, Lucy and Natsu sat in the right lane with happy on Lucy's lap. And on the left lane we have Erza close to the window and Silver next to her.

"So we had to run around and collect stuff for the client all day." Natsu explained their job.

"Aye, it was so exhausting i had wing soreness for a bit." Happy added.

"That must have been tough." said Lucy.

"If had come you would have been as tired as us." said Gray joining in the conversation.

As they spoke and caught up with each other Erza and Silver barely made eye contact with each other.

"Silver how does your stomach feel?" Erza feeling a bit worried.

"I'm feeling a lot better now." Silver replied quickly. "Why were you jealous about seeing me with Lucy?" he asked wanting to know.

"I was just surprised that's all nothing more nothing less." Erza replied nothing thinking much of it now.

"Surprise or not you made it clear you don't want to be anything more than friends a year ago." Silver said bring up the past.

"I'm tired of this discussion let's leave it at that." said Erza.

"I want to know why, give me a good reason and I'll drop it." said Silver wanting a real reason.

"I said that enough." Said Erza raising her voice a bit.

"Not until you tell me Erza, is it that you don't feel the same or is it Jell…" said Silver but stopped having to move his head over so Erza's sword wouldn't hit him.

A small cut showed on Silver's face and blood started to pour from it a bit. Erza made her sword disappear and grabbed a napkin and started to wipe Silver's blood. Everyone remained silent not knowing what to say. As Erza about done cleaning the blood Silver ringed the bell making the carriage stop.

Next he got up from seat and opened the door. Outside was raining hard but not hard enough to walk thru.

"I decided I'm leaving the guild, goodbye and i wish you all the best. Said Silver disappearing as lighting got struck.

"Silver, what the hell." said Natsu getting out of the carriage to get Silver.

"I'm coming to." said Gray following behind Natsu.

Lucy and Happy watched as the guys left after Silver. Next they focused their attention onto Erza. "Erza aren't you going to go after him?' Lucy asked.

"Why would I he made his choice and like it or not i have agree with his choice." she stated.

"But haven't you guys been together for the past three years?" Asked Lucy.

Erza gave no response to Lucy's question and just looked down. "Erza?" said Happy a bit worried about her.

"Silver told me how he feels about you and the only thing i can't figure out is why haven't you told him how you really feel?" asked Lucy running out trying to catch up with Natsu and the others.

"Erza, i won't say anything but i want you to know whatever makes you not like Silver has to have some feelings for him." said Happy flying out of the carriage leaving Erza alone.

 **(To the others)**

Silver is walking thru the rain trying to collect himself. Before he could he feels himself being tackled by a something. When he looks it turns out to Natsu holding him down.

"What do you want Natsu?" he asked.

"I want you to come back inside and forget about leaving the guild." said Natsu grabbing him by the collar.

"That's not your choice to make." Silver replied not caring about what her has to say.

Natsu punches him square in the face "I'll make you realize what you're saying even i have to beat it out of you." he said doing nonstop blows at him.

Silver quickly grabs Natsu by his scarf and headbutts him "I don't care what you have to say my decision is final." he argued.

They both get up from their spots. "So you're gonna leave just because Erza rejected you twice already?" Natsu argued.

Silver ignores his question and that just pisses Natsu off even more. "If you won't talk I'll just make you." said Natsu lighting his fist with fire.

He hit Silver with a clean hit but it didn't faze him at all. Silver now ignites his fist and hits Natsu in the face with the same attack. Natsu withstands the attack.

"Is that all you got?" Natsu asked acting tough.

"I'll let you determine that for yourself." Silver replied.

With that the two start clashing head on not caring who wins or losing. One wanting to leave and the other not allowing his departure.

Gray, Lucy and Happy arrive and see the two beating each other up with Silver on top of Natsu punching him in the face with one blow after another. Gray quickly grabs Silver's arms and pulls him off of Natsu. Natsu gets up and punches Silver the face. Lucy tries to hold back Natsu from the front as Happy pulls his scarf from the back.

"You guys are in the way." said Silver wanting to continue fighting.

"I'm not gonna let you leave so get that out of your mind already." said Natsu.

"You two need to stop this already." said Gray still holding on to Silver.

"Grays right Natsu this has to stop." said Lucy trying to plead with him.

Natsu and Silver manage to break free and charge at one another fist full of flames and ready to attack. They hit each other with a power Fire Dragon iron first to the face. They both land on the ground unable to move a muscle.

"Silver tell me the real reason why you want to quit the guild." Natsu said while on the ground.

"She was my reason for joining the guild, the reason to start this new life i lived, the reason i met all of you without that i have no other reason to stay." Silver replied.

"That's a load of crap and you know it, you have all your friends besides her and we care about you." Natsu pleaded with him.

"You still count me as Friend even if i kicked your ass?" Silver asked.

Natsu laughed thru the pain "I did the same back to you and do you feel we can still be friends?" he asked.

Silver started to laugh "Fair enough but what if things are awkward around the guild hall?" Silver asked.

"Then I'll kick your butt until it's not so weird anyone." Natsu replied.

Silver looked up towards the rainy sky and closed his eyes. "We may tie right now but." said Silver opening his eyes and they turned green and his hair turned blonde and spikey "I'll win no matter what." he stated.

"Fine but me but next time let's not hold back." said Natsu making big flames form around him.

Gray, Lucy and Happy helped them both up and they began to walk back towards the carriage. Gray and Lucy carried Natsu because he passed out shortly after making the big flames appear. Silver calmed down and everything was normal he took a step on the carriage and his eyes and Erza's met. Erza got up from her seat and tackled him outside onto the ground.

"Erza, what is this abou…." asked Silver but she interrupted "Shut up and let me talk. It's true back then i rejected you and that was my own fault for leading you on. But since then i started to feel for you and when you kissed me a few days back it confirmed it. When you talked about me being jealous and said i had no right it reminded me about what i said back then or what i didn't say. Now I've come to realize i care deeply about you but you have to understand i can't focus on the future until i fix my past." she stated.

"I know that better than anybody here, you want to right the wrongs from your past." Silver replied having his eyes covered by his hair. "I just can't do this anymore." he said coming clean.

"Can't do what anymore?" Erza asked wanting to understand.

"I can't wait for an answer anymore, i love you Erza. I want to be by your side, and protect you even if the weight of your past is dire i will be their to help you threw it." Silver replied.

Erza covered Silver's mouth so he won't talk anymore, "Save your strength don't say another word." she ordered. Next she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead "This'll be my answer for now and i promise I'll try to have my past corrected as soon as possible." she promised.

She removed her hand and Silver had a smile on his face "I guess maybe i can wait a little more." he said giving into Erza's plead.

"That was so sweet." said Lucy watching from inside the carriage.

"I guess everything worked out for them." said Gray sitting in his boxers as his cloths dry.

"I wonder if Natsu will be okay?" asked Happy watching a knocked out Natsu.

"He'll be fine, we always have fist fights and he gets back up after a while even if he lost." Gray said trying to cheer up Happy.

As that was said Erza walked back in with Silver at her side so he can get back in. "You know you're a lot heavier then you look." she complained.

"I can say the same about you, and that's without the armor." Silver argued back.

Erza dropped him as is. "What did you just say?" she asked in anger.

"That hurts you know that? I'm injured from head to toe." Silver argued.

"It's your own fault for getting reckless and fighting while angry." Erza stated.

"Yeah but if i was fighting serious i could have left him near death." Silver replied getting up from the floor.

"Funny i don't seem to recall you being that strong when we train all out." Erza commented.

"Maybe next time i won't hold back." Silver stated.

"Great neither will I." Erza replied.

"Yeah those two have a weird way of making up." said Lucy with a sweet drop on the back of her head.

"Aye, but that's what makes them a good team." Happy stated.

"We better get going, and don't wake up dragon breath over there or we'll get headaches the way back to the guild." Gray said wanting everything to calm down.

"Says the ice make streaker." Natsu said in his sleep.

"What did you just say?" Gray shouted shaking Natsu viciously back and forth.

Lucy watched as both groups argued and had fun doing do it. 'We may have our work cut out for us but there's nothing fairy tail can't handle.

 **That's the end of chapter 6 hope you enjoyed. I may have gotten a little off track but the chapter is done and now I'll start the next one. Rate and review is greatly appreciated as well as pms of what you thought of the chapter. Sorry about the long wait and if their are some grammar mistakes nobody's perfect. Anyways see you all next chapter, until then stay tuned.**


End file.
